


The Lovesick Girls: Here With Me

by distractdsensei



Series: The Lovesick Girls [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexual Ship, Post Timeskip, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Romantic Tension, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hetship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractdsensei/pseuds/distractdsensei
Summary: Yachi Hitoka just got dumped by his jerk of a boyfriend. But the new school year not only ushers in new children to take care of but also... a possible new romance?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Series: The Lovesick Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057766
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. What I go to School For

**Author's Note:**

> Yachi's arc chapters are titled with songs that I think would go well with the story line. So, I'll just add the song title and artist at the end notes and you guys can check it out if you like! ^_^ 
> 
> Cheers and beers! ^_^
> 
> What I go to School for by Busted. Clean cover by Jonas Brothers. ❤️

Six months had gone by and it was the start of a new school year. Kiyoko, Kanoka, and Yachi had been cleaning up the center, making sure they’ll be ready for their new students. 

Yachi had always been in charge of the youngest group of children aged 4 years old. As cute and cuddly as they are, Yachi often gets really tired of picking them up especially since they’re actually really quite heavy. The other problem is that she’s also quite small for her age. Though her friend, Hinata, had said that she grew a lot taller since their high school days, she’s still way shorter than Kanoka or even Kiyoko. And her students often want to be carried. 

She always had the newest and youngest children. Kiyoko and Kanoka would often be familiarized with the students they’ll be teaching for the year as they would often see them around the small school premises the year before. 

Yachi always had the newest ones. These are the children who would be the youngest, the most anxious to come to school, the most unfamiliar, and the most unpredictable. 

April rolled around quite easily and the new children will come into Yachi’s class with crying eyes soon enough. Yachi was finalizing the set-up of her classroom before they come in three days. 

She was busy cutting out new decorations she found on Pinterest to add to her classroom when she saw a child peeking through her door. He was blonde, with wide reddish-brown eyes a bit hidden by his cute glasses. 

He was sporting a shy blush on his cheeks and a dinosaur on his shirt. His shorts went past his knees just a bit, and his shoes, Yachi recognized them immediately as volleyball shoes. 

“Hi,” Yachi called out to the boy, waving her right hand, her left hand holding the paper she was cutting. 

The boy hid again behind the door and took a few seconds before peeking again. 

“Hi. Come on, don’t be shy. You can come inside,” Yachi called out again. The boy shyly walked, a few steps at a time. His blonde locks were a bit long, his fringe falling over his eyes. He stepped inside the room and looked around. Yachi’s theme for this year’s classroom decoration is Dinosaurs and it seemed to have caught the attention of this little one. 

“That’s a brontosaurus,” he finally said, pointing out to the dinosaur in the corner with a long neck. 

“Really? Was that its name?” Yachi stopped cutting and gave the child her attention. 

The child nodded. “Yeah. The brontosaurus is closely related to the diplodocus and apatosaurus. They all have long necks, but the apatosaurus is the biggest, the brontosaurus has the longest tail, and the diplodocus has the shortest neck.” He stopped to catch a breath and then he continued, seemingly unaware that he was being amazing at the moment. “They say that the Seismosaurus could be the one with the longest neck of the four dinosaurs but mainly, they are all related to one another. They’re my favorite species of dinosaurs.” He finished and beamed at Yachi. 

It was a smile that could make anyone’s day bright and sunny. It was a smile that radiated the sun’s warmth. This is a child of love and happy thoughts. 

“What’s your name, Mr. Young Paleontologist?” Yachi smiled at the boy. 

“Tsukishima Koshiro,” the boy replied. “My dad said that my uncle was the one who named me. Uncle said that it means wide mind.” 

Yachi smiled at the thought. “Well, you definitely got the right name, Mr. Paleontologist! You have such a bright and wide mind there.” 

Koshiro beamed at the woman’s remark. “Are you going to be my teacher? I kinda like this classroom.” 

“That depends. How old are you?” Yachi said, resting her elbows on her knees, leaning in closer to show her interest in the boy. 

“I’m four. My dad said he thinks I got my height from my Uncle. My uncle is very tall,” he replied. 

“Oh, well then, this is your classroom, and I will be your teacher. My name is Yachi-sensei,” she extended her hand, hoping for a handshake but was surprised that this boy was more than a warm smiling sun. Koshiro jumped into Yachi’s arms and gripped her in a tight hug. 

“Nice to meet you, Yachi-sensei.” He let her go just in time to look out the door and see a tall man wearing a bomber jacket. He had blonde hair but slightly darker than Koshiro’s. He looks a bit worried like he lost someone. He looked almost exactly like Koshiro except for their eyes – this man had golden brown eyes. 

“DAD!” Koshiro called out to the guy. “Dad! This is my classroom! This is my teacher!” 

“Koshi-chan! You gave me a scare there! You weren’t on the chair when I went out of the office!” He was a bit flustered but grateful that his child was just nearby. 

“Dad! I’m okay! This is my classroom,” Koshiro was too happy about his news that he ignored the fact that his dad was worried sick of his disappearance.

Yachi decided to chime in. “Hi, good morning. I am Yachi, I’ll be Koshiro’s teacher.” She smiled as she extended a hand to shake the father. 

“Ah! Hello, Yachi-sensei! I’m Tsukishima Akiteru. I hope my boy didn’t bother you with your work,” Akiteru-san looked at his son as he shook hands with the small lady. His son was oblivious to the idea that he did something mischievous. 

“No, no. Your child is actually really nice. He was just really happy with the decorations and he wanted to see them. He seems to really like dinosaurs,” Yachi dismissed the notion that the boy was a bother. 

“Oh, that. Yeah, that boy is nuts about dinosaurs. His uncle, my younger brother, is a museum employee and he works at the dinosaur part of the museum. He’s also a dinosaur addict and they like hanging out together and watching dinosaur documentaries,” Akiteru-san seemed like he was trying to be shy about it but his face shows how proud he was. 

Yachi smiled. The father and son duo bid their farewell and Koshiro shouted that he’ll be back on Monday. Yachi stood at her door, waving her hand as she looked at the retreating figures. _At least I know there’s someone I could talk to during lesson time._ She smiled at the thought of a smart boy in her class. 

Clearly, these are things she’d go to work for.


	2. Firework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they meet... and there were already fireworks between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. The school year might not be 100% accurate but I tried to research as much as I could about the preschool education in Japan. Feel free to comment if I missed something or I was inaccurate about some things I mentioned. 
> 
> Cheers and beers! ^_^

Yachi could not believe how fast the time flies. It seems only yesterday when she was tending to the crying children who will be her new class, and now she’s having a frenzy for their first overnight activity in school. 

It’s their first end of term activity and the sleepover is their last school activity before going on summer break. 

Yachi and her Kindergarten 1 class were the last one to have it. Last week, it was Kiyoko and Kanoka’s Kindergarten 2 classes who had the sleepover. 

Kanoka was helping a group of children wash their hands and prepare the vegetables for the curry they will cook. Kiyoko was helping the other group clean up their toys and bags. Yachi was cleaning the table and making sure that the utensils are ready for the children to use. They will be cooking curry under Kiyoko’s leadership and Kanoka and Yachi – both of whom were not very good at cooking – will be the children’s guides. 

The parents were sitting on one side of the room as the children prepare their meal. The parents will only stay until after the fireworks activity after dinner. For tonight only, they were all allowed to take photos and videos of the children in school while doing their activity. Most of the children had both their mothers and fathers at the activity. 

Yachi was very careful in guiding Koshiro during his turn to slice the carrots. Koshiro chopped the carrot into five pieces and looked up to smile at his mother and father. Tsukishima Akiteru and Tsukishima Saeko were beaming proudly at their son, and the mother seemed to be stopping herself from hooting and cheering out loud. 

Yachi smiled as she observes the cheerful interaction between the Tsukishimas. A little while later, Akiteru-san stood up to take a phone call. He suddenly went up to talk to Michimiya Yui, the principal of the center. She smiled and nodded for a second and Akiteru-san went outside. After a few minutes, Akiteru-san came back but he was accompanied this time by another man Yachi has just seen. 

He had short and fluffy blonde hair that’s a little bit lighter than Koshiro’s, his eyes more golden, and he is much taller than Akiteru-san.

Akiteru-san went back to his seat next to his wife, and the new guy sat next to him. Koshiro looked back to his parents and his naturally wide smile became even wider and brighter. 

“OJI-CHAN!” the boy exclaimed in a half whisper. 

_So that’s the uncle,_ Yachi thought to himself. She looked again and saw that he also had glasses, and he is currently wearing a casual long-sleeved button-up, but the sleeves were neatly rolled up to his elbow. His dark pants matched well with the leather shoes he left at the door of the classroom. He looked like a model with his slender figure and beautiful face, and if he wasn’t Koshiro’s uncle and they weren’t in her classroom, Yachi might have flirted with him already. 

“Yachi-sensei! Did you see my uncle?” Koshiro whipped her out of her tranced observation of the newcomer. “He promised me he’ll come and see me cook curry tonight after his work!” 

_Koshiro seems pretty attached to this uncle of his,_ Yachi observed. _Maybe it’s because of their bond over dinosaurs._

The children continued cooking and the parents continued to take photos and videos. Suddenly, Koshiro’s uncle took out his expensive looking camera and started to take photos of the children at different angles and during different moments. 

_He seems pretty good if he can take good photos from his spot,_ she thought, obviously taking too much interest in this guy. 

The children began setting up the tables and then washing their hands before serving the food to their parents. The children all placed themselves in between their parents, except Koshiro who placed himself in between his mother and his uncle. 

“Itadakimasu!” everyone said their grace in unison, the three teachers and the school principal all huddled up in one spot at the other end of the room. 

“You’ve been eyeing that uncle for a while now, Yacchan,” Kanoka whispered and nudged her ever so slightly to prevent the principal from noticing their conversation. 

“Shut up, please, Kanoka,” Yachi whispered back. 

Kiyoko eyed her with a mischievous look. A look so mischievous, it was like she knew exactly what she was thinking about Koshiro’s uncle. Yachi chose to ignore the senpai’s teasing look. 

Yachi continued to eat in silence, trying her hardest to not glance along the general area of Koshiro’s uncle. 

The dinner ended and the mothers helped the children in washing the utensils while the fathers went out to the school grounds to mark circles here and there using some washable chalk-paint. These will be the markers where the children and their parents will stand in while playing with some sparklers. 

The fathers helped out in distributing and lighting the sparklers as the children took position next to their mothers in different circles. Koshiro’s uncle took his camera again and started walking around the area and began taking pictures of the Tsukishima family. 

“Tsukishima-san! Those photos look great!” a mother noticed the uncle’s photos on the camera and she looked genuinely impressed. 

“Ah, would you like me to take photos of your child too?” he smiled. And that smile almost made Yachi jump into his arms. Koshiro’s uncle made his way to the other circle and took photos of the children. Each of them smiling brighter and the sparklers being held higher. 

“Tsukishima-san! You’re really a good photographer!” another mother praised him for the photos. 

“Please. You can call me Kei. Tsukishima’s usually used for our father,” he gestured towards his brother who was happily playing with this wife and son. 

“Kei-san, you’re probably a professional photographer!” another one of the mothers. If Yachi didn’t know any better, these mothers are trying to flirt with Kei. Because of the photos or because of the fact that he is young and hot, Yachi was not so sure. 

“Oji-chan!” Koshiro called out. Kei excused himself from the pack of mothers and half jogged to where his nephew was. Koshiro extended his hand and gave Kei-san a sparkler which the older man lit. The two of them walked a bit into the circle, Akiteru-san taking his brother’s camera and taking photos of the two. The uncle and nephew duo twisted their hands in the air trying to make different patterns in the air. Akiteru-san seemed to know what exactly what the two were doing and synced his movements with the camera to the movement of the two. 

When they were done, Koshiro stomped on his sparkler to make sure it’s completely off before running to his father and looking at the photos. He looked up to his father and uncle in delight and seemed to ask about something. In a few seconds, Yachi saw the boy walking towards him holding the camera in his hand. 

“Yachi-sensei! Look! We made this with the sparklers!” Koshiro held up the camera and what Yachi saw made her drop her lower jaw. 

“This is beautiful, Koshiro!” Yachi couldn’t help but smile widely as she looked at the photos of Koshiro and his uncle. She couldn’t admit out loud though that the most striking part of the photo was the uncle’s smile – wide, genuine, warm, sweet – that made him look like a cross between a singer and an actor. His charming eyes, paired with that smile was enough to make Yachi melt from the inside. 

“Yachi-sensei!” Koshiro beamed from behind the camera, whipping Yachi out of her trance. “Would you like to take a photo with us?” the boy offered, beaming so bright, it was just a smidge brighter than his uncle’s smile in the photo. 

She was not able to protest as the boy slowly and gently pulled her from her spot and dragged her to their circle. She got quite scared that she might drop the camera, and gripped it hard. 

“Ko-chan,” it was the uncle who spoke and Yachi did all she could to stop her legs from becoming jelly. Kei-san looked at his nephew with a knowing look. 

“Please, uncle? One photo with Yachi-sensei, please?” Koshiro begged his uncle with puppy eyes, his hands clasped around the box of sparklers. 

“Yachi-sensei, I’m so sorry about my child’s behavior,” Saeko-san was smiling though she was quite embarrassed with how Koshiro dragged his teacher over. 

“Mama, please?” he turned the puppy dog act to his mother. Saeko-san sighed heavily and smiled helplessly at the boy. Yachi knew that sigh and smile combo. It’s what whipped parents do when they couldn’t refuse their child’s requests. 

“Yachi-sensei, can I ask this favor from you? I am so, so sorry,” she clasped her hands in a prayer-like motion. Yachi smiled as she dismissed the notion of the request being embarrassing or offending. 

“It’s okay Saeko-san! I really don’t mind!” She said with a smile as Koshiro whooped and handed her a fresh sparkler. 

Kei-san took the camera from her hands, a movement that stopped Yachi’s breathing momentarily. She knelt down and looked at Koshiro as he struck the sparkler on the ground and the two watched it light up. As if on cue, Akiteru-san also took a sparkler and walked around them a bit. When he stopped, he immediately walked back to his brother and peeked at the camera. He grinned before calling out to his son and his son’s teacher. 

“Yachi-sensei, you should see this,” the father called out and as she approached the three Tsukishimas, she saw that even the uncle was smirking like he just found something amusing. She took a look at the photo and her breath hitched again. 

In the middle of the photo was Yachi, seeming to be talking to Koshiro, a sparkler in hand. Around them was a halo-like pattern of the sparkler. 

“Wow. This is beautiful,” Yachi whispered. 

“Kei likes taking photos aside from the ones he takes for work,” Saeko-san supplied an answer to an invisible question. 

“Nee-chan,” Kei-san whined a bit. It was cute. 

“Ah! Yachi-sensei, do you have a boyfriend at the moment?” Saeko-san’s eyes suddenly became mischievous.

Nervously, Yachi stammered. “Huh? Ah. No. Hahaha.”

“Really, now? Kei doesn’t have a girlfriend at the moment either. Maybe you two would hit it off,” she twitched her eyebrows up and down knowingly at Kei. 

“ONEE-CHAN,” Kei warned this time though he was smiling. He shook his head and turned to Yachi. “Sorry about that. My sister-in-law keeps bugging me to get a girlfriend or whatever. She’s been at it for a couple of years now.” 

“And I’m not giving up on you finding that one true love of yours, Kei-chan,” Saeko-san proudly announced. 

Michimiya-sensei announced that it was now time for the children to wash up and change into their pajamas. The children bid their parents goodnight and gave goodbye kisses and hugs. The parents were talking about the children as they went out the school gate. 

“I hope he doesn’t get nightmares.” 

“I’m hoping she won’t wet the bed.” 

“Ah. Nee-chan. Did they say if the children can take a stuffed toy or something to the sleepover?” Kei asked he sister-in-law as they neared the car. 

“Yeah, they can. Why?” Saeko looked at the younger man who was now rummaging through his own bag only to pull out a stuffed brontosaurus. 

“I’ll be right back!” He shouted as he raced back to the school building. He saw Yachi-san standing at the doorway, ushering the remainder of the children inside the room. 

“Sensei,” he called out to the blonde teacher. Yachi turned her head to him and was surprised. 

“Yes, Kei-san?” 

“Uhm, sorry about this but can you pass this to my nephew? It’s the dinosaur toy he keeps by his side when he sleeps over at my apartment,” Kei tried his best to explain, blushing a bit but not breaking eye-contact with the pretty teacher. 

“Oh, sure! No problem!” she smiled as sweetly as she could at the tall, blonde, bespectacled man. They stood there for a few seconds in awkward silence. 

“Uhm, so, I’m gonna go, I think,” Kei tried to return the smile and Yachi almost died because he was too cute. 

“Okay, good night,” she managed to croak out the words. 

“Good night, sensei,” he said as he turned back and went to their car. 

Later in the car, Akiteru noticed his younger brother fiddling with the camera, and stopping well on the picture with Yachi in it. 

“You like her?” Akiteru asked. 

“What?” Kei looked at his brother, wide-eyed and incredulous. 

“I was asking if you like her.” 

“Who?” 

“Koshiro’s teacher, you dinosaur in denial,” Saeko chimed in. 

“Is it even allowed for family members to date the student’s teacher?” Kei replied wryly. 

“I don’t see why not. Teachers are also human beings and they are capable and able to fall in love like any other people working other jobs,” Akiteru replied. 

“Yeah, but, nii-chan… she’s Koshiro’s teacher… so no. Drop it, the two of you.” Kei glared at the two ‘adults’ in the car. 

The husband smiled knowingly at his wife through the rear-view mirror. They knew for sure; Kei was definitely attracted to Koshiro’s teacher. Kei kept looking at the picture of Koshiro and his teacher, disregarding his nephew’s parents.

 _Beautiful._ He thought to himself. 

Back at the school, the children had settled in their futons and some had already fallen asleep. The three teachers sat near the door, looking on to the children in their ward. 

Michimiya-san had already been fetched by her fiancé, Sawamura-san, and she left strict instructions to take care of the children. 

“So… The uncle huh?” Kiyoko started the conversation. 

“Shut up!” Yachi hissed as Kanoka chuckled lightly. 

“Wanna get the uncle’s number?” Kanoka offered. 

“How would you even?” 

Kanoka smiled wider. “You know those files which states the legal fetchers for each kid as well as their other information?” 

“You mean the P-file? What about it?” Yachi asked, dreading the answer. 

“I can get a copy. He’s a registered fetcher. And a legal guardian in absence of the parents. His number is in there,” Kanoka’s brows twitched up and down in a teasing manner. 

“Shut up! You know we’re not supposed to do that!” 

“I’m just saying it’s an option…”

“It’s not,” Kiyoko interjected. 

“Thank you, senpai,” Yachi nodded in her direction. “You’re always the voice of reason in this gr-”

“But I will allow it if you want to. That guy was also checking you out while taking your photo with Koshiro,” Kiyoko cut her off and grinned as her words made Yachi’s face bloom a scarlet red. 

“No, he did not!” Yachi hissed at her senpai. 

“He was. And I bet anything I have on me right now that he gave that dinosaur to you on purpose instead of calling his nephew,” Kiyoko was stating things matter-of-factly. 

Like an elder sister who observes her younger sisters’ actions, Yachi knew that Kiyoko saw right through her. She does like that uncle.

“Fine. So maybe I like the guy. It doesn’t mean that I’ll do something about it. He’s still related to my student. It’s off limits,” Yachi sighed in defeat. 

“Oh, the woes of us in the teaching career,” Kanoka joined the sighs of defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firework by Katy Perry <3
> 
> PS. P-Files are what we call our students' collection of confidential information at my work (yeah. Honestly, this collection is self-indulgent. haha). I don't really know what they call it in Japan so I just inserted the one from my own workplace. ^_^


	3. Waiting for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enabler senpais make moves so the baby of the group can get a date with the hot guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is just my perspective. I mean, as long as the guy is single, I really don't see why teachers couldn't date them... and maybe, like Yui said, if it's a parent or a relative of a student who's not in the teacher's class, then why not. But that's just me, and this is just a fic... so yeah. hahaha! 
> 
> You can still share your thoughts with me at the comments section. 
> 
> ALSO! Children ARE perceptive and nosy about adults lives! ugh! hahaha! 
> 
> Cheers and beers! ^_^

The autumn season rolled in swiftly like the time was chasing some sort of deadline. Yachi was not able to see Tsukishima Kei since the summer overnight camp. Occassionally, she would hear about him from Koshiro – how the museum managed to acquire a new set of dinosaur exhibit bones because of his uncle Kei, or what new documentary they watched together. Somehow, she manages to stop herself from bombarding the boy with questions about his uncle. 

She did get anxious around September when Principal Yui announced that they will incorporate a new celebration for October – Career month. 

“The purpose of this is to expose the children to various jobs we have here in Japan. We will talk to some of the parents and their relatives to try and visit their workplace, maybe give us a tour, hands on activities, and discussions on what is it they really do in their line of work.” Michimiya-san paused to look at her list, then to the three ladies in front of her. 

“I have a few people lined up, and I’ll be talking to them personally to get their support for this activity. But for the shortlisted people, we have first Chiriko-kun’s father, Ennoshita-san who works as a physical therapist. Second is Miya Osamu, father of the Miya twins in Kanoka’s class who runs an onigiri shop. Third, Kinoshita Hisashi, Hiromi’s dad. I hope he will accept as I believe the children will love visiting his workplace. He works at the train company.” Yui pauses for a moment, looking at the ladies to see if they’re still listening. Kiyoko was taking down notes, Kanoka was drinking her tea while reading the meeting handouts, and Yachi was reading the P-files to counter-check what was said. 

Yui continued. “Fourth, Yamaka Mika, Miyu’s mom who works as a nurse at the hospital nearby. Fifth is Shirofuku Yuki, Ayami’s aunt who is a nutritionist at a health center. And last on the shortlist, Tsukishima Kei.” 

All three heads whipped up to look at Yui as she spoke the name. 

“He works at the museum in Sendai and his brother, Tsukishima Akiteru, volunteered him. You all know that he is Koshiro’s uncle, right?” Yui tried to ignore the fact that they all whipped their heads together at the sound of the name. 

_So, Yui knows, huh,_ Kiyoko mused to herself, stifling a smile. She admires the fact that Yui lets her teachers live like normal people and disregarding rules like teachers shouldn’t date people their students know or are related to. 

Yachi on the other hand was frozen solid with the information Yui just dropped while Kanoka was beside herself trying her best not to burst out laughing. 

The meeting ended and Kanoka and Yachi hurriedly escaped the room. Kanoka was laughing so hard when they both reached the other side of the door.

“So. When did you figure it out?” Kiyoko asked Yui. The two ladies who were former classmates in high school had a bond good enough for them to be able things like these to one another. They weren’t that close. Yui was mostly an athlete and she often waited for her boyfriend and former volleyball captain Sawamura after class and trainings. 

Kiyoko, on the other hand, busied herself in the library, making sure she was on top of her academics. She did watch Yui’s and Sawamura’s matches on different occasions though. She had to admit, they were really good at their sport. 

“I figured it out on the night of the camping. That man was staring so hard at Yachi, I was worried she’d either have a hole through her stomach or she’d spontaneously combust,” Yui chuckled. “Also, as a friend, I don’t mind if any of you three would have love interests with any of the parents or relatives as long as they are legally single. Just maybe, not parents or relatives of your own students… so maybe, well, I was thinking…” Yui paused like she was concocting a weird idea, but Kiyoko urged her on. “I was thinking we could lay down a good foundation of friendship between them now… then if she could wait it out until Koshiro moves up to Kanoka’s class, then, maybe they could go out on a date.” 

Kiyoko’s face lit at her friend’s suggestion. “You are a goddamn genius, Yui!” 

“Hahaha! Don’t say so just yet. We need to get that guy to accept the invitation for the event first.” And just like that, a silent deal to get Yachi and Kei to be friends was made between the two senpais. 

It was the end of October. The fourth Friday and the fourth field trip the classes were having to visit relatives working at different jobs. They were already done with the train station, the hospital, and the onigiri shop, and now – like, literally today – Yachi and the rest of the school will visit the Sendai Museum to see Koshiro’s uncle’s workplace and know more about his work. 

The children lined up as they get off the bus, two by two, calling their buddies and lining up neatly. The three teachers and Yui placing themselves strategically among the students to keep them from going astray. 

Yachi was cold despite the warm sun shining down on them. Sure, it was starting to grow cold, but it’s not yet that cold to be freezing and shivering. No. Yachi was definitely terrified and excited at the thought of seeing Tsukishima Kei again… this time, in his workplace. 

Koshiro was undeniably proud about his uncle and his uncle’s work but he tries his best to be modest about it. He does not brag or share too much stories about his uncle, but he answers any questions his friends directed at him. 

“What’s his job?” 

“He’s a museum curator.” 

“What’s that?” 

“He takes care of the things inside the museum.”

“Like, all of it?”

“No, just the dinosaur wing. It’ll be too much of a job for him it’s the whole museum.” 

Koshiro keeps his voice leveled, not too proud, nor too excited. Not too modest either. There’s still an airy voice in the undertone that Yachi knows well as pride and subtle bragging. 

She was beginning to feel at ease when she saw a tall, blonde man waiting for them at the entrance of the Sendai museum. He was devilishly handsome, wearing a white button down, dark brown pants, and even darker brown leather shoes. His bright golden eyes hidden beneath his eyeglasses and short locks look enticingly soft. 

Damn. The energy it took to stop herself from running towards the man and giving him a good kiss on the lips. 

_Enough, Hitoka! This is a field trip!_ She admonished herself for thinking such wild things while with the children. 

“Good morning, everyone. I am Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Koshiro’s uncle, and I will be the one touring you all today around the museum,” the gorgeous tall man spoke in a low baritone voice that made Yachi weak in the knees. 

As if on cue, the children looked at Koshiro who was beaming proud of his uncle… and at the same cue, Kanoka, Kiyoko, and Yui looked at Yachi with knowing smiles. 

“Before we start our tour, do you have any questions?” Kei-san asked. 

A small hand shot up. “Can we call you Tsukki-san?” 

Kei laughed, “Sure you can!” 

Another small hand, “Tsukki-san! What’s your job here?” 

“Well, I am a curator which means I pick the things we want to display in the museum, and I also make sure that everything in my section is all neat and in good condition.” Kei answered. 

“Tsukki-san, do you have a girlfriend?” a young girl asked. 

“Huh? Hahaha! Aren’t you a little too young to ask about that?” Kei laughed. “But no, I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

The girl turned sharply at Kanoka. “KANOKA-SENSEI! YOU CAN BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!” 

“WHAT?” Kanoka was taken aback by the sudden declaration of her student. And in that instant, the two people turned beet red. Another at the back went pale but unnoticed.

“Children, we talked about this, right? It’s not polite to be asking your teachers or other elders about their personal lives.” Michimiya tried to save the two from the child’s questioning. 

“Gomenasai, Tsukki-san. Gomenasai, Kanoka-sensei,” the girl in question said, though she still looked hopeful that her ship would get together. Michimiya glanced at a small figure in the back, trying to check if she’s okay. 

Tsukishima Kei led the group down the hallways, all the way to his side of the museum – the dinosaur exhibit. The children all ‘ooh-ed’ and ‘ahh-ed’ in unison, seeing the dinosaur bones, the fossils, and the illustrations. Even the teachers went wide eyed at the displays. 

The tour went on for another hour before the children headed to the museum’s outdoor cafeteria for lunch. Bentos came out of the bags and the children went on to sit on tables with different groups. 

Yachi’s sixteen children sat close to her on three tables, Koshiro sitting next to her. She noticed he was quiet since the morning. More specifically, after his uncle got questioned about having a girlfriend. “Are you okay, Koshiro-chan?” 

“Mhm.” The boy replied while quietly opening his bento, a Pikachu style rice ball sits in the middle. 

_Saeko-san sure goes all out on his bentos,_ Yachi thought. “You’re quiet since this morning. You know you can tell me if something’s wrong you know.” 

“I don’t want my uncle to have a girlfriend,” he said. “If he gets a girlfriend, he won’t hang out with me anymore.” 

“Oh.” It became apparent to Yachi how strong the boy’s bond to his uncle was. It would be hard to try and catch the older man’s attention without the younger one’s approval. 

“You know that’s not true, Koshi,” a deep voice suddenly spoke behind the two of them, jolting them both. Kei was standing behind them, his own bento in his hand. He took a seat on Koshiro’s other side and opened his bento. “You know you’re my only nephew. I love hanging out with you and going on trips with you. And even if I do get a girlfriend, I promise to still find time to hang out with you,” he put some chicken nuggets from his bento and placed it into the boy’s bento before looking at him and smiling.

It seemed to somewhat reassure Koshiro of his uncle’s intentions and he calmed down enough to eat his bento heartily. After a moment of calm silence, Koshiro finished his bento, thanks for the food again, and wrapped his things. He asked permission to go with his friends to the playground where the other children. 

“Oh, Oji-chan,” Koshiro stopped to look back at his uncle. “If you’re going to have a girlfriend, though… why not Yachi-sensei? I mean, Kanoka-sensei is pretty. But I think Yachi-sensei is more beautiful and she’s really smart. Also, she’s good at taking photos, too.” The boy smirked at his uncle who was too shocked to counter. “She’s right there beside you. Maybe you should ask her on a date? Bye!” 

Kei was so red, he could pass off as a strawberry. Yachi was so pale, she could pass off as a ghost. Neither had the guts to speak and sat uncomfortable in silence. They both didn’t want to be the first one to stand as it might look like they’re avoiding the other, so they just stayed there. Neither knew that both their hearts were racing so fast. 

“I’m sorry.” Kei broke the ice-cold silence. “My nephew could be quite the mischievous elf that he is.” 

“He is quite tall for his age to be called an elf, you know?” Yachi replied, smiling as he started the conversation normally. 

“So, uhm… I know it sounds weird and all… but…” Kei was still blushing but not as red as before. He was stroking his nape like he was so nervous about something. “Are you free next weekend? I mean…” 

“What?” 

“I mean, if you’d like, then maybe, we could catch a movie or something,” Kei tried to look her in the eyes. “If that’s okay, or allowed in your work.” 

“Why are you asking me all of a sudden?” Pink. Her cheeks were flushed pink in embarrassed joy. _He wants to go out with me?_ Her brain is in overdrive at the thought. 

“Well, if I’m going to be honest… I do like you,” Kei looked at her. Honest admiration was spilling from his eyes as he spoke. “Koshi always talks about you, how you like taking photos as well, how you’re so good at arts and crafts, how you also like watching dinosaur documentaries… stuff like that.”

“You got sold on the dinosaurs, huh?” Yachi stifled a smile. 

“Yeah. I got sold on the dinosaur part,” Kei shyly admitted. A second or a minute passed, and both were waiting for the other to talk. 

“I’m free on the weekend.” 

Kei’s eyes grew wide at the sound of Yachi’s words. 

“Saturday?” he asked. 

“Saturday. 11am?” she asked him back. 

“11am. I’ll pick you up from your house, okay?” he was smiling so charmingly. 

“Okay. Aren’t you going to ask for my number though?” she was curious about this. 

Kei took his phone and pressed some buttons on the screen. Then, he showed it to her – her number was saved in his contacts as Yachi-san. 

“How-?” Yachi was awestruck. 

Kei was shyly smiling. “I took it from my brother’s phone when he wasn’t looking. Sorry. I was trying to find the right time to talk to you. But… I couldn’t and I didn’t think it was okay for you to be going out with your students’ uncles or something.” 

“Is that why you agreed to Michimiya-san’s invitation?” she was dumbfounded at the information she was receiving. 

“If I say yes, would you think I’m a creep?” he asked.

“No, but I’d like to know, since when did you start this whole ‘you want to talk to me’ thing?” 

“Since I post processed your photos with Koshi after the summer overnight camp, which by the way was the day after,” he was admitting it quite smoothly… naturally… like he was made to confess his feelings easily to Yachi. 

“Oh.” Yachi’s eyes grew wide at the revelation. “OH.” 

“Yeah. I got smitten over you at that camp,” he scratched his head. Suddenly, Yui’s voice echoed through the playground and announced the time. She called out to the teachers and ushered them to the bus. 

“So, Saturday? I’ll pick you up.”

“Saturday.” Yachi smiled at him as she got up from the bench to approach a smiling Koshiro. The boy sped past her, however, and raced to his uncle, giving him a warm hug before joining his teacher again. 

“BYE, OJI-CHAN!” Koshiro waved again at his uncle. Yachi took one more look at Kei and saw the latter was smiling at him. She waved her hand to bid him goodbye, and he did the same. 

“I saw that,” Yui whispered in her ear. “When?”

“Saturday,” Yachi answered, not even bothering to deny it. 

“Good luck, girl. Better get that guy or else, my work as your wing woman would be for nothing.” She winked at the younger before joining the other end of the group. 

Yachi smiled at the thought of having such a cool principal. She can’t wait for the next weekend to come as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for Love by Avicii. <3


	4. Comfort in Your Strangeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date turned sour? Maybe not. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally self-indulgent. I just want my Yachi girl to be cared for by her guy. <3
> 
> Cheers and beers! ^_^

The week was passing by quite slowly like something unwanted was foreshadowing Yachi’s weekend. Her suspicions came real when she came down with the flu on Thursday night. 

“Yui-senpai,” she croaked through the phone. “I can’t come to school tomorrow. I’m down with the flu.” 

“Well, I do hope you’ll get better. I mean, work can wait and we can cover for you…” Yui’s smirk was somewhat felt through the call. “You better get well because you have a date on Saturday, you know.” 

“I’m already dreading to have to call and cancel. It sucks to be sick at this moment,” Yachi wailed a bit over the phone. 

She stayed home for the entire day. Kanoka and Kiyoko came by around dinner time to bring her some soup and medicine. They both know that Yachi can take care of herself but they always make it a point to check on their youngest whatever the case is – be it a heart break, a flu, or a date. 

In this case, it might be flu caused by anxiety over an upcoming date, that might be followed by a heart break brought about by a cancelled date. 

“Aren’t you going to call him?” Kanoka asked. 

“I don’t have his number.” Yachi sulked. 

“You could’ve told us! I could’ve copied it from the P-file!” 

“But he didn’t message you the whole week as well?” Kiyoko asked curiously. 

“No. He didn’t.” Now that it was pointed out, she felt a pang of pain in her chest that sent anxiety in the back of her head. _Maybe he wasn’t that serious._

“Hey.” Kanoka and Kiyoko looked at her. Kanoka spoke first. “Don’t overthink things. Just because he didn’t message you yet, he’s already playing with you. Not every guy is a jerk like your ex.” 

“I wasn’t -”

“Maybe he wasn’t serious?” Kiyoko said. It was then that Yachi knew she spoke it out loud. “We saw his work. It wasn’t really an easy thing you know. Cut him some slack. Besides, you also didn’t do anything to message him first.” 

“I didn’t want to look so eager,” Yachi spoke softly. 

“Are you an old woman?” and “Really?” were the words that shot back at her. 

“What?” 

“We’re not living in the 80’s, girl. You want a guy, you text him up!” Kanoka said. 

“It’s not against the rules to be texting the guy first. No, scratch that. There’s no such rules about dating a guy!” Kiyoko said. 

Obviously, the two were right yet again. She messed up on that part. She could’ve gotten his phone number from the file and notified him immediately to tell him she can’t come with him to the movies.

A few hours after dinner, Kanoka and Kiyoko bid their farewell and went home. It was past 9 in the evening when he received a phone call from an unknown number. It was her habit not to accept calls from unknown numbers. She ignored it. The number called a couple more times and eventually, it gave up. A text message came in, however. 

“Please pick up the phone. It’s Kei. I’m worried about you.” 

OH. MY. GOD. 

She immediately sent a chat in the group chat Kiyoko made for the three of them. “He’s calling!” 

“Then answer it, you klutz!” Kanoka replied in the messages. 

Kei called again, and this time she picked up the call. 

“Hey. Are you okay? Koshiro told me you were not in school today because you were sick,” Kei didn’t even try to hide his concern about her and she felt warm as a sweet feeling climbed up her chest. 

“Good evening to you too, Kei-san,” she chuckled a bit, biting down a cough from her itchy throat. 

“You’re not well? Are you with someone? Parents? Friends? Did you eat already? Do you want me to come over?” Kei was too flustered, and she can hear it on her end of the call. It made her giddy, she forgot to bite down her cough. She pulled the phone away from her mouth and went on coughing fit. 

“Yachi! Yachi!” Kei was calling her name over the phone. “Oh, god. I’m coming over.” 

“What? No. I’m okay. I don’t want you to catch my cold,” she tried her best to straighten up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Besides, you don’t know my place.” 

“I can find you if I want to, you know.” 

“I’m fine, Kei-san,” she tried to calm him down, though she had to admit, he’s making her giddy with the attention he’s showering her. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Well, not really. I won’t be able to go with you to the movies,” Yachi admitted as she sat back down on the couch. 

“I’m also bummed out about that. I want to spend some time with you, but I’m more concerned about your health. Are you sure you’re okay? I can come by,” Kei was insistent. 

“KEI-SAN! Really! I’m okay!” she chuckled. He was being a bit silly with how he was acting. There was a momentary pause at Kei’s end. 

“Kei. Please, just call me Kei,” he sounded a bit hurt. “I mean, I want to be friends with you, maybe even more. But hearing that kind of formality, I can’t help but feel like I don’t have a shot with you and you’re keeping me at bay with your formal words.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t want to sound rude or anything,” Yachi replied, trying to be as gentle as possible. “Kei.” 

She heard it from the other end of the call. Kei’s breath hitched at the sound of his name wafting through the phone call from her end to his. 

“Kei, I promise, I’m okay. I just ate dinner, and I drank my medicine,” she assured him. “Can we reschedule our movie time for next weekend?” 

“Yes. Sure.” It was curt but it was endearing. They kept the conversation going. Yachi put her phone on speaker mode as she went about brushing her teeth, washing her face, changing into her pajamas, before plopping down on her bed. Kei kept talking to her, telling her how bummed out and worried his nephew was when she didn’t show up at school. 

“Really now?” Yachi asked. 

“Yeah, I think he got that attitude from me. Worrying too much.” 

Yachi tried to stifle a yawn. 

“Getting sleepy?” Kei sounded concerned. 

“I’m okay.” 

“It’s fine if you hang up. You also need to rest.” Kei’s voice was endearing and sweet to her ears. She could listen to him all the time. 

“I still want to listen to your voice.” She clasped her hand to her mouth. “Shit, shit, shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” 

“Really?” she couldn’t see him, but she knows he is grinning from ear to ear. “I can talk to you until you fall asleep, if you like.” 

“You would?” Yachi felt a swell in her heart. This man is swiftly coming into her personal space and taking her emotions to side with him casually. 

“Yeah. Are you lying down now?” he asked, and she responded with a sleepy ‘yes’. He kept talking, telling her about how his nephew keeps asking to see the photos he took during the camp. He told her of his work, how he almost fought with the administrator for bypassing him and almost buying a dinosaur fossil that was not authenticated. 

Her eyes slowly drifted to a close, her responses slowly fading into hums of agreement, before slowly, quietly, she fell asleep while listening to his beautifully baritone voice. 

“Yachi?” There was only silence on her end, and the low hum of the air conditioning system. “Good night, Yachi. I’ll do everything I can to come to you tomorrow.” He smiled at his phone before turning off the call. Little did Yachi Hitoka know, the man called Tsukishima Kei has her photo from the camp saved in his phone gallery. 

And he always kisses the small, digital version of her before he sleeps at night. 

\---------------

She felt lighter at 9 in the morning. The flu seemed to go down, her cough receded and her cold almost gone. She checked her temperature and she was glad to see that it was back to normal. 

*ding-dong* 

Her doorbell rang and her curiosity was piqued. Who would visit her at such an early timing? Probably Kanoka or Kiyoko? Hinata maybe? His best friend since high school always dropped by at annoying times whenever he and his boyfriend, Kageyama – also her friend – would have an argument. 

She opened the door and her heart almost dropped to the floor. 

“KEI!?” her hand shot up to her mouth as she realized she shouted at him. 

“Good morning,” he smiled so sweetly at her. And suddenly, the wave of embarrassment shot up and ran wildly through her whole body. She wasn’t wearing a bra, she hasn’t brushed her teeth, and her hair was messy as hell.

“Oh my god,” she tried to cover her face with her arms. “Why are you here? How did you get here? I mean, how did you know my home address?” 

“I called up your principal,” he said like it was no big deal. “I think she knows about us, though. She was nice and gave up your address in one go.” 

They stayed standing there for a while, Yachi’s hands over her face while Kei stood outside her door with paper bags in both hands. 

“Uhm, Yachi. The coffee is getting cold. You mind if I come inside?” he smiled, sweeter than when he greeted her ‘good morning’.

“I just literally woke up,” she said. “I feel so embarrassed right now.” Still, she opened the door wider and let him in. He stepped inside, careful not to stare at her chest area, which he already noticed in their bra-less nature under her shirt. He stopped to take off his shoes and went straight to her kitchen. 

“You can wash up first. I’ll set up breakfast for us,” he turned around to smile at her, and her heart swelled again. His features were highlighted by the glow of the sun hitting him in all the right angles. His height was more pronounced with how he carries himself – standing straight, his back upright and confident. His hair – oh, his hair – looks so soft and slightly curly, Yachi wanted to run up to him and card her fingers through it, all while lifting his glasses off his beautiful, golden eyes. 

“Yachi?” Kei looked at her again, curious as to why she hasn’t moved from her spot. 

“Do you always look this good, Kei?” she spoke out loud and when she realized that she did, she immediately swatted her mouth with her hand. 

Kei chuckled and the beautiful sound wafted through her entire tiny apartment. “I’ll take that as a compliment Teacher Yachi.” He winked at her. 

“I should shower. I think the fever is getting to me,” head in her hands, she turned her back to him and walked to the bathroom, leaving Kei smiling at her as she retreated. How he would handle her cute and innocent demeanor is going to be a bigger problem for him. 

They ate comfortably, exchanging stories about different topics – movies they have both seen, fruits they like, places they wanted to visit. Every time the conversation would stop, Kei would jump to another topic, and keep the conversation going. Yachi had this warm feeling that he’s trying his best to know her the best that he could.

“I know we can’t go out to watch a movie, but, uhm…” Yachi suddenly seemed unsure of her idea. He fidgeted as he wiped the plate with a dry paper towel and placed it on the rack. 

“But?” Kei kept his eyes on the plates he was washing, carefully removing any stain left on each one. 

“You want to watch a movie with me here? There are lots of new shows on Netflix,” she continued. Yachi felt her face heating up at reddening. She was waiting for his reply when her phone suddenly rang. Her “PonPonPon” ringtone was loud enough to elicit a smirk from the tall, blonde guy at the sink. 

“Shut it!” she warned him. 

“Not saying anything,” he smirked again. 

She picked up her phone and answered the call. 

“I’m coming over,” Kanoka chimed over the other end of the phone call. 

“EHHH?? Why???” she was unable to hide her panic, and Kei stopped what he was doing to prop an elbow on the sink and watch her quietly, but very concerned. 

“Well, you probably haven’t eaten anything yet. You might get sick again you know. Also, you need to drink your medicine,” Kanoka replied. 

“I’m fine! You don’t need to bother coming over! I just ate, and I already drank my medicine!” she was trying to hide her panic, Kanoka was not one to take her word seriously especially when the topic is medicine. 

“You hate medicines.” 

“I know. But I really took them now, I promise.” How do I convince Kanoka? She thought to herself. 

“Yup, you did. With great difficulty,” Kei spoke but just loud enough to let Kanoka hear it. 

“Who was that?” Kanoka obviously stopped walking and even though Yachi couldn’t see her, she knows her eyes had gone completely wide. “Who’s at your apartment?” 

“Uhm…” Yachi can feel Kei waiting for her reply and side-eyeing her as he continued to wash the dishes. 

“Yach?” Kanoka asked again. 

“Him,” she replied shyly. 

“Him? Him, him?” Kanoka responded as if she already knew who it was exactly. “Wait, wait. I don’t want to misunderstand. Him, blonde him? Not the old him?” 

“EW! Why would the old ‘him’ come over?” Yachi felt disgust at the thought of her ex coming over. Her face reddened for a whole other reason. 

“Just checking, girl,” Kanoka replied and then she chuckled. “Well, I guess I am not needed there. Wait, do you still have condoms in your drawer?” 

“SHUT UP AND GOODBYE KANOKA!” Yachi screamed into the phone before ending the call abruptly. She covered her face which was beet red with her hands. 

“Hey, you okay?” Kei asked her. 

She removed her hands from her face, “Yeah, I-”

Yachi stopped in her tracks, hands suspended above her chin as he stared straight into golden brown eyes hidden by glasses. He was crouching a bit to stare at her at eye level and she was taken aback by how close his face was to hers. His nose was mere centimeters away from hers and she could feel his breath washing over her face. She knows he can see every details of her face, from her reddened cheeks to the scrunch of her nose as she tried not to look too affected by his presence. 

“You okay?” he asked again, his warmth spreading over her again like it was medicinal. 

She didn’t know what exactly happened – how it happened, why it happened, and where the fuck she got the courage to do it – but her hands crept up to his cheeks and pressed them softly against his skin. He seemed to like it as he cradled his head in her hands. His own hands crept to her waist and pulled her closer a bit. Kei put his nose to press on to her nose, before closing his eyes halfway. 

“You really okay?” he asked for the third time. Yachi nodded her head slightly, her lips parted to talk but no sound came out of it. She took a big gulp of saliva, willing her heart to slow its beating, but to no avail. Her hands crept higher, up to his soft curls, tangling her fingers through it, scratching his scalp lightly. 

“Don’t,” he whispered. 

“Why?” she whispered back. 

“I might lose control and kiss you already.” 

“Maybe it’s okay,” she whispered again, inching her lips a little bit closer to his. 

They were at a stalemate. They wanted to, but they’re both not sure if it’s too early for it. Another few second passed and Kei decides to go for it, inching closer and closer. 

“YACHI!” Hinata’s voice paired with loud knocking at the door knocked them both out of their reverie and instantly disentangled themselves from each other. They both let out the breaths they were keeping inside, and Yachi was sure she heared a ‘shit’ coming from Kei’s mouth. 

She quickly ran to the door and opened it to see Hinata and Kageyama at the door holding a container of food. 

“Yes?” Yachi tried to act cool, like the two did not just interrupt a good moment with Kei. 

Hinata’s eyes darted to the unfamiliar sight at the kitchen. “Tsukishima?” 

The blonde whipped around and looked at the door. 

“Uhm. Why are you both here?” Kei replied to Hinata at the door. He moved closer to their spot to avoid shouting across the apartment. 

“Uhm, Yachi is our friend and batchmate from high school,” Kageyama interjected. “You?” 

“Ah. New friend. We met at my nephew’s school,” Kei tried his best to play it cool while also trying his best to shoo the two lovebirds away from Yachi’s apartment. His eyes were narrowed at the two new comers and it did not escape Kageyama’s eyes who smirked back at the blonde. 

“Yacchan! Let’s go out to catch that new romcom you wanted to see,” Hinata was completely oblivious to the dagger-like looks coming from Tsukishima’s eyes. 

“She’s sick actually. She can’t go out,” Kei’s voice was so cold, it could turn water into ice in 2 seconds, flat. Kageyama got the hint. 

“Come on. Yachi needs to rest,” he wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist. 

“But babe,” Hinata pouted. “I wanted to bring Yacchan with us.” 

“We’re not needed here, baby,” he whispered through his teeth and Hinata’s eyes brightened at the thought. 

“Yacchan, do you need anything else before we go? Food, ice cream, lube, condoms?” Hinata teased. 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP, HINATA!” Yachi shoved them out the door and closed it behind them. She heard the couple sniggering behind her door before going down the stairs. 

“Hinata’s just so annoying,” Yachi huffed, back turned to Kei. 

“Yeah. I mean, who buys condoms for other guys especially them when they don’t know my size?” Kei said nonchalantly. Yachi burned up, turned a scarlet red, and proceeded to hit Kei’s arms a bit harder than playful.

Kei wrapped his arms around Yachi in an attempt to stop her from hitting him. He was giggling at Yachi’s anger and pulled her closer. They stumbled back on to Yachi’s couch, and Yachi landed on top of Kei. 

“Uhm…” she tried to get up from the couch, but Kei tightened his grip on her. 

“Can we? I mean, if it’s not too awkward for you?” Kei asked. 

“Are you sure?” Yachi asked. 

“Yeah.” 

In an attempt to dissipate the building sexual tension between them, Yachi opened up a neutral topic, “How did you know Hinata and Kageyama, by the way?” 

“Hmm?” Kei buried his nose in Yachi’s hair like it’s something normal between them. Yachi’s breath hitched at his motions and she instantly tightened her grip on his shirt. “They were my teammates on the volleyball team. Kageyama was our setter. Hinata’s a middle blocker like me.” 

Yachi listened and hummed in acknowledgement, slowly processing what she had just listened to. Then it hit her and she jumped up almost instantly. 

“WAIT? You were on the volleyball team?” she looked at Kei incredulously. 

“Hmm? Yeah. Why?” he asked her back. 

“How come I’ve never noticed you on the court? I watched the games a lot of times!” she was basically yelling in his face now. 

“I’m kinda forgettable. It’s not your fault.” 

Yachi zoned out, trying to recall a time when she had seen Kei on the team. She scanned her memories of the games and willed her brain to remember anyone blonde on the team. Then, she remembered him. 

“THAT BLOCK! You’re that blocker!” she looked at Kei with shining eyes. 

“Which block?” he smirked back, knowing well which one she was talking about. 

“That guy who blocked Ushijima-san of Shiratorizawa! It was you!” 

“Uhh. Yeah. That was me,” he smiled at the thought that she remembered him for that. 

She cupped her hands around his cheeks and stared at his features. His eyes were intensely staring back at her, intense, but in a good way. A bit too intense that it willed her hands to move on their own, the left one slowly moving up to card her fingers in his hair again, ruffling it gently, almost lovingly. Her right hand crept to his neck, moving towards the back, hooking her arms around him, inching her closer to him. 

As if taking a cue from her, Kei held her hips closer and tighter, moving his face towards hers. For the second time, he pressed his nose to hers, closing his eyes, and savoring her warmth and closeness. 

“How come I can’t remember you except for that moment, Kei?” she whispered. 

“You were probably busy with other guys, Yachi,” he whispered back. “But it’s okay.” 

“Kei.” She pulled her face away from his and buried it in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent of faint lavender and strawberries. It feels warm. It feels comfortable. It feels like home. Slowly, Yachi feels that her eyelids are getting heavy with sleep. She stifled a yawn that did not escape Kei’s notice. He slowly lied them both on the couch, holding Yachi closer, making sure she does not fall off the couch. 

Yachi slept in the midst of their comfortable closeness, and when he was dead sure she was asleep, he whispered in her hair, “It’s fine if you don’t remember me from high school. What matters to me is what we’re having right now.” He kissed her hair one more time before allowing himself to sleep as well. 

It was past 7 in the evening when she finally woke up from her long sleep from the couch, and she was surprised that she was alone. She slept with Kei’s arms around her, and woke up feeling cold from his absence. She tried to scan the apartment for his presence, to no avail. Maybe he left already, she thought to herself, trying to push down the pang of anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. _Kei’s not my boyfriend to make him stay._

She was in the middle of scolding herself for her thoughtless ideas when the front door opened and Kei walked in. He was holding a bag of groceries, and an expression that she could only comprehend as shock. 

“You’re up,” he said a little bit unsure of his tone. “I’m sorry I left you. I wanted to go out and buy some ingredients for dinner. Was that okay?” he looked at Yachi’s general direction, forcing himself not to blush. 

She nodded in return, smiling like she was so relieved to see him. He seemed to understand her distress and came back to the couch, carefully placing the bags of groceries on the floor beside her. This time, it was Kei who tangled his fingers in her hair. 

“You okay? I hope you weren’t so distressed when you woke up,” he said, carefully trying not to sound arrogant. Yachi got his message – he cares enough to not want her to wake up in distress. 

“If I’ll be honest, I was about to cry in anger when I couldn’t see you anywhere.” Yachi was never this forward, but something in her gut says it’s okay to be honest with this man. 

“I’m sorry,” Kei moved to kiss her forehead. “Next time, I’ll leave a note or a text message.” She nodded at his promise, secretly giddy at the idea of a ‘next time’. 

They moved to the kitchen where Yachi watched Kei make dinner. Kei made tonkatsu with a creamy bechamel sauce. If Kei wasn’t charming or handsome enough, this totally made him so. They washed the plates together, passing it to each other as they did in the afternoon. Kei made sure she did only the lighter part of the chores so she wouldn’t get tired. Afterwards, they moved back to the couch, opened the tv to Netflix, and chose a romcom movie fitting for a first date. 

Their height difference is clearly evident as Yachi moved to lean against his shoulder. It was enough for Yachi. She just wanted to rest her head on his shoulder. But clearly, this man is too sweet and considerate for his own good. 

Kei slumped back on to the backrest of the couch, pulling Yachi by the shoulder to let her rest her head on his shoulder better and in a more comfortable position. Halfway through the movie, Kei’s phone rang. 

“Nii-chan,” he answered in a half whisper. Yachi moved to lower the volume of the tv to let him speak on the phone. He smiled at her for the kind gesture. 

“Oh, okay. Yeah. I’ll probably be home soon,” he said before he ended the call. Kei was surprised to see a slightly pouting Yachi on his right side. 

“Oh, I guess you have to go now, huh? Well. I guess it is getting late,” she said. Kei’s heart swelled because clearly, Yachi was trying her best not to pout and sound like a bratty baby. _She wants me to stay?_

As sweet as he could, he curled his arm around her waist and guided her back to lean on his shoulder. He patted her head before giving her forehead a chaste, but loving kiss. 

“Just say the word, I’ll stay the night,” he whispered, but it was enough for her to hear. 

“You will?” 

“Yes, I’ll stay if you want me to.”

“Then, please stay.” Yachi wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and her body tingled as she listened to the baritone melody of his laugh. He sent a message to his brother and it was confirmed he was staying the night. 

The night was spent with another movie, head pats, belly rubs, forehead kisses, and finally, another cuddling on the couch to which they eventually fell asleep to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort in Your Strangeness by Cynthia Alexander <3


	5. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seriously just lack labels... But they're okay with it. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Self-indulgent chapter, and mainly just Kei doting on Yachi. This might be totally out of character especially for Kei but I totally think he'd upbe so soft, doting, and protective of Yachi, though it wasn't really mentioned or hinted in the manga or anime. 
> 
> Cheers and beers! ^_^

Months passed by quickly as Yachi and Kei stepped into their comfortable routine of going out for movies, hugging, holding hands, eating together, and sending messages or calling each other.

Kei had also developed the habit of fetching Koshiro from school every now and then, making sure to be the last fetcher in the premises so no other parents would see him bring over a box of cake, take out dinners, or a bouquet of flowers for Yachi. Yachi would always admonish him for the act but smile widely as she does so. 

Though most of the times, their activities are during the weekends, and there are times when they were even too busy with work. On those days, they’d end up on video call while they both do their respective reports for their work. 

However, on this particular Saturday, Kei snapped a bit. 

“I’m coming over,” he told Yachi. 

“What? Why?” her tone was clearly a mixture of shock and excitement. 

“I did not see you last week because of work, now we’re still working.” 

“I know that but we have to finish both our reports you know. Stay there,” there was a voice at the back of her mind quietly scolding her for what she said. Thankfully, it was not enough to deter Kei from packing his laptop in his backpack, as well as a few file folders, pens, and his earphones. 

“I can’t focus here,” he whined. 

“What will make you focus then?” she asked. 

“Sitting next to you,” he blurted out. He stopped when he realized what he said. Kei looked at his phone’s screen in time to see a blushing Yachi. 

“Uhm…” he stammered. 

“Well, then… I guess I’ll cook lunch for us?” she responded shyly and he beamed at the thought of her looking forward to him coming over. 

“No. You’re tired and you’re still doing your work. I’ll order food and have it delivered there. Just rest and wait for me, okay?” he smiled at the woman on the screen, her hair wrapped up in a messy bun, a pencil holding it in place. Her oversized shirt hanging off one shoulder and her collarbones peeking through a bit. 

“Okay,” she smiled at him through the phone screen. 

It was the fastest time that Kei took to shower and drive around to get to Yachi’s apartment. The delivery guy was still at her door when he arrived. 

The smaller, blonde woman took notice of his presence and smiled. Kei did his best not to melt under her sweet smile. 

“Hey. You’re just in time, come in.” She opened the door wide for him to come inside where he immediately removed his shoes at the genkan. He dropped his bag on the couch at the same time Yachi placed the food items on the dining table. 

Her back was turned to him and she did not expect a warm hug from the back. Thick, muscular arms held her softly as his chin rested on her head. Kei stood there for a while, nuzzling her hair, inhaling the strawberry scent from her shampoo, swaying a bit like there was an unheard tune wafting through the apartment. 

Yachi held his arms and turned her head to look at him. She caught him just in time for a quick kiss on his cheek. They both hummed in contentment at the small endearing gestures they shared. 

“It’s been two weeks since I last hugged you. I was about to go nuts,” Kei whispered into the crook of her neck, leaving butterfly kisses after. 

“You missed me that much, huh?” she teased. 

“You didn’t miss me?” his head slowly moved away from her neck, and his voice sounded a bit pained. 

“Two weeks without me and you suddenly turned into a baby?” she kept teasing, quietly enjoying how he was becoming clingy and needy at the moment. 

“You really didn’t miss me?” he was inching further away from her. She giggled and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him closer to her. She kissed the tip of his nose, chuckling a bit with how he blushed at her gesture. 

“Of course, I did you big baby,” she kissed him again on the nose. 

“I’m fine with being a baby, as long as I’m your baby.” Kei kissed her back on her forehead. Two months since their trip to Kei’s workplace at the Sendai Museum and they have exchanged comfortable hugs and chaste kisses. Amazingly, they had been able to keep themselves from getting handsy with each other, let alone being content with small kisses instead of full on making out. 

After eating their lunch and exchanging stories of what happened at their respective workplaces, they moved to the couch where Yachi’s laptop and work files are. Kei unpacked his own laptop and files on the coffee table and slumped down on the floor in front of Yachi. 

She was more comfortable sitting cross-legged on the couch, and Kei preferred to work on the floor. Her legs were barely touching his nape but he can clearly feel her presence. Kei whipped his phone out to connect with her bluetooth speaker (it had been connected to it for quite some time) and played his favorite lo-fi sounds before they both concentrated on their work. 

5 hours later and they both – surprisingly – finished their respective reports between the occasional going to the kitchen to get coffee, taking toilet breaks, and a few cuddle breaks here and there. 

Kei finally rested his head on Yachi’s legs that were behind his nape as Yachi moved forward to give him a reward kiss on the forehead. She looped her arms around his neck and he stared at the upside-down features of the woman he loved most. 

_Loved? Where did that come from?_ he mused to himself but at the same time, smiling inwardly at the sudden realization that he is indeed in love with Yachi Hitoka. 

Yachi did not remove her arms around her neck and kept peppering his face with soft, quick, chaste kisses. She was surprised, however, at Kei’s sudden pout like he was asking for a kiss on the lips. They haven’t kissed each other on the lips ever since he came over and this whole thing came up and about. She hesitated. Will this kiss make everything weird or change things all of a sudden? 

Kei noticed her hesitation and stood up to turn to her. “You okay? I mean, it’s okay with me if we, well, you know… don’t kiss each other on the lips at the moment. I enjoy being with you. I enjoy having this – this relationship – with you.” He smiled at her reassuringly and she let out a relieved breath as she moved closer again to Kei. She touched her nose to his – which seemed to become their main form of skin-to-skin affection – and hooked both arms around his neck. Like on auto pilot, he moved in as well, linking both his arms around her waist, supporting her and making sure she won’t fall off the edge of the couch. 

They stayed like that for a while, comfortable in each other’s arms, savoring each other’s scent and presence like nothing else mattered at the moment. Yachi gives in eventually, and moves away, but only to get down from the couch and sit on his lap, snuggling closer to the crook of his neck. 

Kei hugged her tight like he was scared she’s going to disappear he loosened up even for a bit. He kissed her head again and again like he’s never going to get tired of her, eliciting laughs and giggles from the small woman. Her laugh stirred something in his body though, causing him to spontaneously pick her up in his arms princess-style and putting her back on the couch. 

“Hey, why?” she protested. 

“I do need to go to the bathroom, unfortunately. I’ll be back,” he apologized. Quickly, he rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. _That was close,_ he thought to himself as he willed his semi-hardened cock to calm down. The last thing he would ever want to do to Yachi is to force her into doing something just because she felt like she had to.

Kei returned after a few minutes of calming himself down, making sure the tightness in his pants have subsided. He turned to see Yachi eating the leftover ice cream from their delivery for lunch and he made a grab for it as he sat down next to her. To his dismay, it was empty. 

“I’m sorry! I thought you wouldn’t want it anymore!” Yachi apologized profusely, a hint of the peppermint and dark chocolate flavored ice cream smeared at the corner of her mouth. He willed himself to focus and try not to think of lewd things about Yachi’s mouth. 

“You’re pouting?” Yachi asked. Kei did not notice that he was indeed pouting – an involuntary reflex he apparently has when he’s trying his best not to let his lust get the better of him. Instead, he used the opportunity presented to him. 

“Well, yeah. You ate all of the ice cream,” he pouted a bit more. She did not need to know he wants to lick her mouth clean with his tongue. 

“Really?” 

“I am really hurt here you know? You really won’t console me?” he pouted and looked at her as if challenging her resolve to be apathetic to him and his pout. 

She smiled. “Would you like hugs and a strawberry shortcake?” 

He beamed at her suggestion, his heart warming at the thought of her knowing what he likes best after just 2 months of being this close. “Dinosaur keychain, too?” 

Yachi chuckled, “Whatever you want, baby moon.” Yachi relaxed her back on the couch, lying down halfway. 

“Again, I will not protest being a baby, as long as I am YOUR baby. Can I redeem my hug now?” he teased, thinking she’d refuse or back out. Yachi opened her arms in an invitation for him to cuddle instead. 

“Come here.” Kei moved to cuddle with her, his face resting once again the crook of her neck. Yachi’s right leg was curled on top of his torso like she was straddling a bolster pillow. Kei could not escape the fact that her breasts are pressing close to his own and their lower parts are dangerously close to each other even though they are both fully clothed. 

She kissed him on the forehead, swiping his hair this way and that to gain access to his skin. She was lovingly stroking his hair like it was made of delicate gold threads, carding her fingers swiftly and gently through the strands. 

Kei kept on hugging her, sniffing her scent, embedding this memory in his subconscious. 

“Kei.” 

Her voice made him jolt back to reality. He moved his face and body slightly away from her to be able to look at her properly. 

“Yes, Yachi?” 

“Don’t you get frustrated with… this?” she releuctantly asked. 

As if on cue, Kei’s phone played a specific song in the background. _Guns ‘N Roses, what a timing,_ he smirked inwardly. 

“Tired of what exactly?” he had an idea of what she was referring to, but he did not want to overthink it. 

“This… I mean, this no labels thing,” she did her best to keep the eye contact though she was profusely blushing. 

“We’re friends, right? That’s a label, right?” 

Friends. That stung a bit, Yachi thought. “Yeah, I guess that’s enough for a label.” It came out more bitter than she intended. 

“No,” he chuckled. “It’s not. I want you. I want you as my girlfriend. I want to go out on proper dates with you, show you off to my family and friends, introduce you to people at work, and meet people in your life if you’d let me.” 

If she was not red enough three minutes ago, she is now. 

“I’m fine with being just friends right now and taking it slow. We don’t need to rush anything, Yachi. You already told me that Michimiya-san said it’s okay for us to go out every now and then but at least we ought to wait for Koshiro to move up to Kanoka-san’s class before entering a proper relationship to avoid conflicts. So yeah. For now, this is fine. As long as I have you here with me, I get to kiss you and hug you, eat meals with you, spend the night sometimes, I’m good as long as you’re here.” 

Somewhere along his litany, Yachi’s mind melted and stopped functioning rationally. Her female emotions raged and took over, moving her body forward to kiss Kei full on the mouth. It was chaste and innocent at first, but his soft lips made it hard for her to pull away. Instead, Yachi’s tongue swiped at his lips, causing Kei’s hands to grip her hips hard and pull her into him. 

Kei’s mouth opened slowly, accepting Yachi’s tongue, and meeting it with his own. Their heads moved in a way that it felt like they have been doing this for a long time. It felt familiar, comforting, and loving. All of it, until Yachi inhaled and made a move to suck Kei’s tongue. Taken aback, Kei loosened his grip on Yachi’s waist causing her to fall on his lap, her crotch directly above his. Yachi felt his hardness under her, and she also became hyper aware of the wetness in her underwear. She deepened the kiss before breaking it. Yachi bit his lower lip, reveling in its softness, and she moaned at the joy of being the woman who gets to suck his lips like this. 

They were breathless as they pulled apart from each other, both with questioning eyes, patience running thin. They found their answers in each other’s stares. 

“I want you.” They whispered in unison. And it was all Kei needed for consent to carry Yachi – her legs wrapped around his waist, arms holding tightly around his neck – to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience by Guns N Roses
> 
> Yeah. Either my Spotify knows I'm writing an AU Fic and need inspiration, or my music taste is just so eclectic and that I do not have a specific genre. hahahaha! Still, I hope you enjoy the song selections! ^_^ 
> 
> PS. Fun fact. The part about the hugs, strawberry shortcake, and dino keychains is a short interaction I had with a Tsuki RP account on Twitter. hahahaha! It was so cute I just HAD to put it in the fic! <3


	6. Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE NSFW and TOTALLY EXPLICIT CHAPTER! 
> 
> CHILDREN LOOK AWAY!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW//Pre-marital Sex, Fingering, Oral Sex
> 
> This is the only Explicit chapter in Yachi's arc. I might put another but in Kanoka's arc? Maybe. Sorry guys! this AU is totally more on Fluff but I really just tagged it E for this specific Chapter coz IDK how to tag E for just one chapter! huhuhu! I'm sowrry! :'(
> 
> Cheers and beers! ^_^ 
> 
> *whispers* always practice safe sex. wink wink.

Kei gently laid her on the bed before continuing their make out session from the couch. Yachi’s hands went under his shirt, slowly raking it up his back to his shoulders, egging him to take it off. The sight of Kei’s torso was a sight to behold. His abs looked like it was carved by angels and blessed by the high heavens. There was not enough self-control in the world to prevent her from sitting up and kissing Kei on the mouth again. 

All her inhibitions got thrown out the window the moment he took off his shirt. She kissed his cheek, his neck, slowly and gently licking the crook where she nuzzles her head when they cuddle. She continued downward, sucking on his beautifully sculpted collarbone, licking his sternum, before laying her hands on his pecs, thumbing his nipples. Kei groaned at her ministrations, his hands frozen at the sight of her worshipping him with her mouth. 

She continued going south, pressing her tongue in the lines of his solid abdomen, kissing each one. Finally, she reached the top of his belt buckle, her hands adept at taking off his belt and swiftly unzipping his pants. His hardness was exposed right in front of her face and she couldn’t help but nuzzle her nose close to it, breathing in his musky scent and the smell of his pre-cum. 

“Kei.” She whispered. 

“Yes, love?” 

Love. Oh, what she would give for him to call her ‘love’ every day. 

“Baby. No condoms.” She announced in the midst of palming his throbbing member. Kei reached in the back of his jeans and pulled out his wallet. He took out a couple of foil packets that turned out to be condoms. “You have?” she mused. 

“I made sure to keep some in my wallet ever since my first visit… you know… just in case,” he swept her bangs off her face as she looked up at him. She smiled… no, smirked… she smirked at him. 

“You need to be rewarded, baby,” Yachi stood up to guide him down on the bed and move his wallet and the condoms on her bedside table to keep from losing it in the sheets. By the end of the night, at least one of those condom packets will end up getting spent. 

Yachi turned to Kei who was now lying on his back on the bed. She took his hard dick out of his underwear and sniffed it, smelling the scent, memorizing it, embedding it in her subconscious, licking the head slowly. 

“You are crafted well by the gods, Kei. So beautifully and carefully crafted.” 

Kei groaned again as Yachi’s tongue licked the slit of his cock. One second, she was licking the tip, the next second she was licking a stripe up his shaft. He thought he had seen it all from Yachi, but he was wrong. 

Out of nowhere, Yachi took his whole dick in her mouth and sucked him off mercilessly. Her hot mouth hollowing out to accommodate his thick and long member to the hilt, before gently sliding out and kissing the tip again. She did the same action for another four times before blowing him to ecstasy in fast successions. 

“Yachi. Yachi,” Kei called out. He was coming and he was not sure if he should blow his load in Yachi’s throat on the first sex. “Yachi, move, please. I’m coming.” He held her shoulders to no avail. 

Yachi ignored him and kept bobbing her head up and down his shaft, hollowing her cheeks and sucking him hard in appropriate intervals to give him ultimate stimulation. His dick totally nudged the back of her throat and secretly, she loved sucking his large erection. She gave him three more pumps before he squirted all of his cum in her mouth. He was jerking and twitching through his orgasm, but she did not remove her mouth around him, sucking him dry and drinking him all in. When she was sure he was done, she swallowed and moved slowly to remove her mouth from his still semi-hard shaft. 

_Impressive,_ she thought at the sight of Kei’s dick that didn’t go completely limp after coming. “You taste great, Kei.” She licked her mouth before kissing Kei on the mouth. She moved to sit on top of him, his dick just behind her ass. “I hope you won’t get turned off by this.”

“By what?” he asked. 

Yachi shrugged. “Some guys don’t like it when women lead in bed.” 

Kei smirked. “You ought to know by now that I am not ‘some guys.’ And no, I am not turned off. Rather, I am very challenged right now. I mean, who would’ve thought you can give top tier blowjobs, Miss Yachi?” he teased as he moved to put his fingers under her oversized shirt and pull it up and over. He tossed it to the floor and gasped at the sight of Yachi’s naked torso. 

“Don’t stare at me like that,” she shyly covered her breasts. 

“Yachi Hitoka,” he sat up, and guided Yachi’s hands away from her breast while she was still straddling his hips. “You have a marvelous body.” He mimicked Yachi’s actions on him – kissing her slowly from her lips to her cheeks to her neck, then licking her collarbone and sternum. 

Strong, wide palms cupped her breasts and before she could collect her thoughts, his mouth was on one nipple, sucking, lightly grazing. Her other nipple is getting thumbed by his other hand, circles forming on her breasts. She moaned as he sucked her breast, and she moaned harder as his dick grazes her pussy. She was sopping wet. 

Kei’s left hand abandoned its post on her breast and went straight to her wet crotch, sliding the garment away from the center and accessing the space to her core. She writhed as he pressed a finger to her clit, and another at her entrance. 

“Damn, you are so ready for me, love,” Kei whispered in between sucks on her nipple. 

“Kei,” Yachi was breathless. “Baby.” 

“Need something, love?” 

“Fingers. In me. Now. Baby.” 

He switched his attention on Yachi’s left breast, giving way for his right hand to take over the job of caressing her wet pussy. 

“Kei. Now. Please, baby.” 

He smirked at her begging for him to finger her pussy. In a swift stroke, he pushed a long finger inside her pussy, and she moaned. Her moan was more than glorious, he had to stop himself from pushing her under him and taking her right then and there. 

Instead, he controlled his will, and slowly – very slowly – moved his finger in and out of her vagina, moving it enough to touch the walls of her womanhood. She kept moaning, pushing her hips down and grinding on his finger. He added two more digits to the ones inside her, and she all but screamed in the height of pleasure as he pumped his fingers in her. She gyrated in time with his pumps and after a few more, she convulsed, shaking and collapsing on top of him, riding her orgasm as she kissed his shoulders quietly. 

“I’m not done with you, love. You know that, right?” Kei whispered in her hair. His cum-soaked hand moved to take a condom from the bedside table. Yachi’s hands wrapped around his neck in response as she kept on kissing his broad and chiseled shoulder. She stopped to look at him square in the face, and she grinned. 

“Hit me with your best shot, love.” She took the condom packet from his hands and moved down to put it on him. Kei was amazed at how she managed to put it expertly on him, reveling in the warmth of her hands. Before she took the lead again, Kei held her waist and positioned her again on top of him. He moved the crotch area of her shorts and underwear to the side to allow access for this now fully erect dick. He was guiding her slowly to line up with him. Yachi followed his lead and put her hole on top of his cock’s head, and slowly – very agonizingly slow – he pressed her on to him and pushed his member in her. 

Her head snapped back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the sensation. She felt so full and yet it was still the tip of his cock. 

“Baby. Kei. You don’t need to be so gentle.” Yachi whispered. 

“Why? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

When she turned her head back to him, it was filled with lust and her face was red with heated anticipation. 

“I’ve been wanting to ride you since that first time you came here to my apartment. I’ve had enough waiting time. Rail my pussy, baby.” Her hands flew to his face and her lips crashed on to his. 

Lust washed over Kei’s body and without hesitation, he snapped his hips forward, taking her for himself – his dick owning her pussy with the most satisfying sound he has ever heard. Yachi moaned in his mouth and panted as he guided her hips up and down on his dick. 

“Hitoka. You don’t know how many times I’ve had you like this in my dreams.” He confesses as he kept on thrusting his dick in her hole, the tension of her underwear making the act more delicious.

Yachi placed her hands on top of his legs and lifted her hips. She let him have the full view of his dick disappearing into her hole as he continued ramming into her, each thrust harder and faster than the last. As their orgasms come into view, Yachi sprung back and clung to his neck, his arms holding her hips tightly and the came together. Their hips bucked at the same time, mouths crashed together, moaning at the sensations as Kei spilled his cum in the condom all while Yachi clenches her walls around him. 

“Amazing.” Yachi shook her head. “I feel like we made a mistake though.” 

Kei was a bit startled at her words. “Why?” 

She smirked before placing a small peck on his lips. “It’s bad, because now I’d want you to stay over every weekend. Then I’d probably want you to do me every time you would stay over.” She kissed him deeper. “It’s bad because now, I want you more.” 

“If that’s the reason, then yeah. Michimiya-san would probably scold the two of us if she’d find out.” Kei ran his hand on the small of her back, admiring the smooth skin of Yachi’s back, before lowering his hands to round it on her ass. 

“You want more, love?” she teased at the man’s movement on her body. 

“Yes. But I think I should let you rest too,” he made a move to pull out of her and he did it deliberately slow, letting her feel his length as he pulled out. 

“Baby! Stop teasing,” she moaned, fully enjoying the sensation his dick was doing to her. He chuckled, swiftly moving to take off the spent condom, tying it and discarding it in the trash bin next to the bedside table. He stood up, and offered her a hand. “Shower?” 

“Mhm.” She was lying face down on the bed, and he had to fight himself not to crawl on top of her and take her again from behind. 

“Up, love. Let’s go.” 

“Why? You don’t wanna fuck me from behind too, baby?” she teased, not missing the way he groaned quietly at the sight of her lying on the bed, ass up. 

He came over and kissed her forehead, “We’ll save that for another day, baby. Let’s go. Shower.” As he held his hand and coaxed her off the bed, it dawned on him that he did not pack extra clothes to spend the night. “Uhm. I might need to go home soon after shower.” 

“Why?” 

“I forgot to pack extra clothes to spend the night.” 

Yachi moved to the closet and opened it for Kei to see. Amidst the piles of clothes, there was a short pile of what seemed to be men’s clothing. Kei’s clothing. 

He walked up to it and inspected it. It was his favorite shirt, a pair of pants, some underwear, and a couple of other shirts and hoodies he couldn’t find at home. Oh. There were days when he’d drip sauce on his clothes, or spend the night and take a shower, then Yachi would insist he leave it in her laundry. She washed them, folded them neatly, and kept them like they belonged there naturally. 

Kei moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the gap of their still naked bodies. Oddly enough, it wasn’t sexual or lustful. It was warm and comforting – dare they say, it felt domestic. 

They moved to the shower after establishing the fact that Kei indeed has clothes to change into and going home was scrapped off the ideas list. 

They successfully managed to take a shower without too much fondling and shenanigans. They changed into clean clothes, picking up their discarded ‘before sex’ clothes from all over the apartment and tossed it into Yachi’s laundry basket. 

Kei sat back on Yachi’s bed as he tries to dry his hair. Yachi chuckles and moves to the bed right behind him, taking the towel from his hand. She gently squished the towel into his hair, trying to remove as much of the moisture from his hair as she could. 

“What do you want for dinner, babe?” Kei asks her after a few moments of silence. 

She blushed at the endearment. Baby. Love. Babe. How many terms does he have for her? “I kinda want to go out and eat. I mean… well… we’re both tired, so I’m kinda not in the mood to wash plates tonight.” She answered, ignoring how his endearment made her heart beat faster. 

“Okay, babe. We’ll go out. Do you have any food in mind?” he stood up, placed his glasses back on his face, and turned to her, taking the towel in his hands and drying her hair in return. 

“Ramen sounds fun. Or takoyaki,” she kept her face neutral trying to will her heart back to its normal pace, and doing her best to hide her flustered face. 

“I know a place with both. We can go there.” He moved to go out of the room to hang the towel in the hamper at the laundry area. He stood for a few seconds at the door before he spoke again. “I find it cute that I can make you blush like that, babe.” His smile was so cheeky and mischievous, she was suddenly reminded of a cheeky boy in his class with the same blonde hair and same glasses. 

_Right. I’m his nephew’s preschool teacher._ She bit the inside of her cheek bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positions by Ariana Grande <3
> 
> PS. The condoms in wallet thing was something I remembered from my male classmates back in high school. hahahaha! Just sharing! Again, better to practice safe and responsible sex! <3


	7. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt soooo happy that you get scared because maybe fate is giving you a calm before the storm thing and you'd get bad news or get depressed after? 
> 
> This was Kei and Yachi's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Gossiping, Bullying
> 
> I hate gossip mongers basically. Especially those who make up rumors about teachers in school. Let us live our own lives, like damnnnn... 
> 
> Anyway, away with gossipers! 
> 
> Cheers and beers!

Dinner went smoothly as it would on a normal day. She even went wide eyed at the dessert menu and seeing that they had strawberry shortcakes on it. She ordered a slice for them to share. 

“What for?” Kei asked. 

“Well, I did eat the last of the peppermint chocolate ice cream earlier, right,” she reminded him. 

“After all we did this afternoon, I think we’re both redeemed on the ice cream thing,” he smirked, earning himself a slap on the arm. 

“Shut up, Kei!” she hissed. It was not like he was wrong, but still, he wanted to pamper him the same way he does for her. Yachi picked up the fork and sliced the cake only to offer to him. He was surprised that she would be so endearing to feed him his favorite food of all time, but he indulged at the gesture and took the bite. Surprisingly, the cake seemed sweeter, tastier. The strawberry on top seemed redder and juicier. It was a cake he’d been having at this shop for quite some time, but never did it have such an impact on him than right now. It hit him. 

_Yachi. She makes everything around me better._ He mused at this thought as she feeds him bite after bite until there is no more cake. She was smiling and her smile had the warmth of a thousand suns. He felt like a kid basking in her warmth, lying down on the cool grass as her warmth gently covers his face and body. She is his sun. 

They paid for the meal – they split the bill as she refused to be coddled more than necessary (“I have money as well and I don’t want to always be on the receiving end”) – and walked around the mall after. She found a toy shop and told him to wait outside. 

“I can go with you inside you know?” he told her, walking towards the store. 

“It’s fine! I’ll be just quick!” she pushed him back to the side of the store before disappearing inside. 

Sometimes, the happy times really do not last long. Kei was about to find it out the hard way as one of Koshiro’s classmate walked past towed by his mother. 

“Okasan! It’s Tsukki-san! Look!” the boy exclaimed with glee. The mother looked up and he recognized her from the overnight camp. 

“Kei-san, what a pleasant surprise,” the mother asked him and as he exchanged pleasantries, he kept wishing at the back of his head for Yachi to take more time in the store. Fate has her own decisions, right? 

Yachi came out of the store and her presence did not escape her student’s eyes. 

“Ah, Yachi-sensei!” the boy loosened his grip on his mother’s hand and ran up to the blonde woman clutching a small paper bag. 

“Yachi-sensei, you’re here as well. Uhm,” the mother seemed unsure if she should continue, but she did. Kei wished she didn’t. “Are you on a date with Kei-san?” 

“Uhm,” Yachi wanted to say yes because she knew it would hurt Kei if she denied it, but at the same time, she calculated the impact it would have on her job and Koshiro’s stay in school. She looked to Kei in time to see him shake his head. “No.” It broke her heart to say the single syllable. 

“Yachi-sensei and I apparently graduated from the same high school so we were just catching up,” Kei filled in for her. Every word was driving a stake into her heart… and unknown to her, into Kei’s heart as well. 

“Oh, well, anyway, if you did go out on a date, it’s perfectly okay right?” there was a hint – a very faint hint – of sly malice on her smile. “Well, good evening, Kei-san, Yachi- _sensei_ ,” she did not like how the word ‘sensei’ rolled off her tongue. The mother took her son’s hand and whisked her away from the two blonde adults. 

They were quiet in the car on their way back to Yachi’s apartment. Kei collected his things from her couch and bid her good night, swallowing back tears, all plans of staying the night forgotten. He has decided not to show Yachi he was hurt with their reality of not being able to go out and date properly without the risk of students and parents recognizing them. The last thing he wanted to do was make her life more complicated as it is. 

“Kei,” she called after him before he completely went out the door. Yachi handed him the small paper bag she went to the toy store for. He opened it carefully. Inside was the dinosaur keychain he whined from her that afternoon. His eyes welled with tears. Damn. How can this woman elicit so much emotions from him when his own family thinks he is such an emotionless robot?

Yachi reached a hand to his cheek, same as the first time he stepped foot in her apartment, and he pressed his cheek into her hand savoring her warmth. It was a silent goodbye. An end to their happy times. As much as they wanted to continue, they can’t do it without risking Koshiro, and they both knew it. 

“Thank you, Kei,” she croaked out, her lips were trembling. 

“When it’s all over, I’ll come back for you,” Kei replied, closing his eyes and keeping her hand as close to his cheek as possible. For the all the life he has left in him, he couldn’t bring himself to hug her. He might not let go. Reluctantly, he peeled her hands away from his cheek and smiled sadly at her. 

He turned his back and made his way to his car… and she closed the door. Kei cried in his car, clutching the dinosaur keychain she left for him. Yachi collapsed to the floor after she closed the door, too weak to pick herself up as she cried silently and hugged her knees. 

“I didn’t get to say that I love you,” she whispered to the door, hoping Kei would hear it. 

\-------------------

Whispers and rumors about Kei and Yachi spread like a small but prevalent wildfire the following school day. Kiyoko looked at Yachi and saw that she sported dark circles under her eyes. 

“Anything wrong?” Kiyoko pried a bit. Yachi shook her head. For some reason she feared using her voice. She knows it’s still shaky and hearing he own voice would probably make her cry again. She’s kind of tired of crying. 

“You can talk to us, Yach,” Kanoka chimed in. “You know you can talk to us about anything, right?” Yachi nodded but turned away from the two. _Not right now,_ she thought. _I will but not right now._

She stepped out of the faculty lounge only to be greeted by a blonde-haired boy with glasses. “Yachi-sensei!” Koshiro knocked the air out of her lungs as he hugged her tightly. The mothers near the courtyard suddenly eyed Koshiro with sly malice and began to whisper again. Unfortunately, Tsukishima Saeko noticed it. _So that’s why Kei is a wreck at the moment. How disgusting are these rumor mongers?_ she thought.

Yachi slowly removed Koshiro’s arms from her waist and leveled her gaze with him. “Good morning, Koshiro-kun. Did you have a good weekend?” she said, trying her best to act like it has been the way she talks to Koshiro. 

“Sensei, are you okay?” Koshiro looked worried. 

“Of course, Koshiro-kun. Why?” she forgot that the boy was very observant. 

Koshiro looked at the floor and fiddled with his fingers, “You called me Koshiro-kun. Did I do something bad?” 

Koshiro-chan. She always called him Koshiro-chan opposed to the other boys she called with the honorific ‘-kun’, and he noticed. She was at the verge of tears. First, he lost the uncle, now she’s about to lose his student. 

“Gomenasai, Koshiro-chan. I’m just a bit tired after cleaning the house the whole day yesterday,” she tried her best smile as she lied to the boy through her teeth. She tapped the boy’s head and sent her to the room, trying her best to avoid the malicious stares the mothers were giving her and Koshiro. 

_Keep Koshiro out of this, I beg you all,_ she silently pleaded. 

Unbeknownst to her, Saeko was a silent witness to her and her son’s heartbreak. Kei also called Koshiro as ‘Ko-kun’ instead of ‘Ko-chan’ the way he usually does, and the boy feels like he did something wrong for his uncle – his favorite person – to walk away from him. 

Saeko needed to do something. But what exactly? 

\---------------

The week did not progress well. Yachi still kept Koshiro at bay, and Koshiro was still confused why his teacher suddenly became cold to him. The mothers who were whispering rumors continued with it, speculating that Yachi used the boy to get to the uncle, resulting in the boy being her favorite among the class. They even went to such lengths like asking their children if Koshiro gets favors like extra stars, or more toy privileges. Yachi’s heart broke at the thought of Koshiro being the center of such malicious words. 

To top it off, Kei had not been paying much attention to Koshiro. He would answer the video call but would react emotionlessly to his stories before using work as an excuse to drop the call and bid him an abrupt good night. 

Akiteru and Saeko felt bad for the two, but more for their boy who did nothing wrong. 

Friday came and it was the last straw for Koshiro. “Oji-chan. Was I a bad boy?” Koshiro looked at him with tearful eyes through the screen. Kei snapped out of whatever he was thinking and reality hit him hard. He was avoiding a boy who did nothing wrong about his situation with Yachi. 

“Ko-chan, you’re not a bad boy, you know that,” he tried to reassure the boy. 

“But you’re not talking to me anymore. You don’t come over to watch dinosaur movies, or sing me to sleep, or listen to my dinosaur jokes,” tears fell from his eyes but he tried not to wail. His parents were behind him as he spoke to his uncle, and Saeko was sobbing along with his boy. 

“I’m so sorry, Ko-chan.” Kei cried on his end of the call. He was determined to make it up to the boy. “Can you wait up for me? I’ll come over with ice cream and we’ll watch Jurassic Park, if you want.” 

The boy nodded. It had been a week since he sat on the couch and re-watched the said movie with his uncle. Normally, they would watch a Jurassic Park movie at least once a week. Kei rushed out of his apartment, keys in hand with the dinosaur keychain from Yachi, and he felt a pang of hurt in his heart. He took a deep breath and raced to his car, stopping by a konbini to buy ice cream and speeding a bit to be able to catch his nephew before he fell asleep. 

The night went well for Koshiro who finally smiled after snuggling with his favorite uncle while eating ice cream. Koshiro, who thrived in his uncle’s affection and their shared love of dinosaurs, fell asleep in Kei’s arms mid-movie but he can’t blame the boy who was tired of crying or rather from keeping himself from crying with the emotional stress about his uncle and teacher. 

Saeko carried the boy to his room, and as she walked away, Akiteru closed in on Kei, offering him a can of beer. Kei accepted. He owes them that much. 

“Story. Go,” Akiteru commanded his baby brother as he opened his can. Kei sighed and opened his can and taking a big gulp of beer before telling his brother everything. Akiteru listened and nodded on appropriate times. A small frown was creasing his forehead the more Kei told the story. 

“I think your reasons are valid, Kei. But I think it’s also unfair for Koshiro,” he looked at the younger. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Kei looked at the floor. “I was wrong to avoid Ko-chan. He did nothing wrong.” 

“Saeko said Yachi-sensei also distanced herself from Koshiro. I think she’s trying to protect him from the nasty mothers’ gossips,” Akiteru takes another swig. “I understand though. Koshiro doesn’t.” 

“I don’t know what to do, nii-chan,” Kei plopped the can on the coffee table and carded his fingers through his hair. 

There was silence between the brothers, both took swigs of beer before Akiteru spoke again. “I have an idea. If you want to.” Kei looked expectantly. At this point he would do anything – literally anything – for Koshiro and Yachi. 

\------------

Yachi’s weekend could have been longer. She spent the whole of Friday in her apartment crying and explaining to Kanoka and Kiyoko what exactly happened between her and Kei. Kanoka spewed a ton of expletives at the now dubbed ‘gossip moms’ and swore she’d ‘rip them a new one’ should they try to keep on gossiping about Yachi. 

She dreaded the incoming week. She dreaded giving Koshiro the cold shoulder again. She didn’t want the malicious stares and the sly whispers. Her heart breaks even more when they were all directed at Koshiro. She kept the boy’s welfare in her heart. Koshiro should come first. 

It was all she could do to keep herself from breaking down. 

The children came in one by one, accompanied by their mothers, some of whom were involved in the spreading of the gossip. Koshiro came in a little bit later, trying to walk up to Yachi. He was holding a bento box and was shyly approaching his teacher. 

“Yachi-sensei, good morning.” She faced Koshiro and crouched down to his level. 

“Good morning, Koshiro-chan,” she smiled, disregarding the malicious stares of the mothers. Koshiro fidgeted in front of her before shyly giving her the bento box. “What’s this, Ko-chan?” 

“Uhm, mama and I made it for you,” Koshiro shyly said. 

“Oh my. How indecent. Using the child for their romantic relations.” Yachi’s ears turned red with rage as one of the mothers ‘whispered’ to the others. 

Yachi stood up but she stopped in her tracks at the sound of a familiar voice. 

“Maybe some of you should mind your own business, and lay off my nephew,” Kei, standing in all six feet and five inches, wearing a light blue button down and black slacks, paired with smart-looking leather shoes, spoke to the mothers in the huddle. “It’s my sister-in-law’s birthday and she’s the one who decided to have Koshiro share a bento with his teacher.” 

Yachi knew the sharp stares in Kei’s eyes and immediately ushered Koshiro inside, asking him to put the bento on her table, promising the boy she would eat it with him. 

“Kei-san,” the mother they met at the mall spoke first. “A pleasant surprise to see you here in school again. Do you have any official business with Yachi-sensei, perhaps?” Her voice was filled with malicious intent, Yachi had to clench her fists tightly to keep herself from pulling her hair. _The audacity to speak to Kei like that,_ she thought.

“Actually, yes. As I have told you the last time I met you at the mall, Yachi-sensei and I were schoolmates in Karasuno. She was a section higher than mine,” Kei replied matter-of-factly, a bit emotionless and glaring at the mothers. “I’m here to pass her an invitation from one of our teachers for our homecoming this month.” 

Kei pulled out an envelope from his back pants pocket and handed it over to Yachi. “Sensei wanted you see you soon, and she hoped you’d come to the homecoming.” 

“Yes. Please tell sensei that I’ll attend,” Yachi respectfully responded, riding along with whatever it is Kei was trying to do. _I trust you with this,_ she stared into his eyes hoping to convey her thoughts. He seemed to get her message as he smiled softly at her. He turned back sharply to the mothers, smile completely removed. 

“Please refrain from gossiping about me and Yachi-sensei. Especially about my nephew,” Kei ‘politely’ asked the mothers. Yachi knew there was an underlying threat to his words. No one was allowed to bully Koshiro under Kei’s watch. Be it children or other parents. 

“Well, for all we know, you may really be dating Yachi-sensei,” the woman who started the gossip spoke again. _She just won’t shut up,_ Yachi thought.

“If they were, it’s none of your business,” a woman’s voice came from behind Yachi and she was relieved to see Yui-senpai. 

Michimiya Yui walked up to the mothers and spoke calmly, but dangerously. 

“My teachers are also human beings who deserve to live their lives normally. If at any point in time, Yachi-sensei and Kei-san does – like you accuse them of – date, it is none of your business and you have no right to pry into the lives of my teachers and their relations.” She took a breath before she continued, this time staring into the eyes of the mother who started the whole rumor. “As long as Yachi-sensei does not have a relationship with anyone married, she is free to be in a relationship with any man, or woman, she would like to. If you are worried about the treatment of your children in Yachi-sensei’s class, I assure you with all my years as Yachi’s senpai since high school, that Yachi will treat them all lovingly and fairly as she had done since she started working here at the center.” 

Yui took a step back from the parents and stood next to Yachi, “I am honored to be Yachi-kun’s senpai and immediate superior as she is a model teacher, diligent and caring to her class. If you have any problems with her, please refrain from making gossip with other parents and instead, direct it immediately to me.” The mothers’ heads bowed down one by one, muttering shyly after Yui finished scolding them. “As a final point, I will attest that they are both my kouhais in Karasuno High School, two years younger than me and Kiyoko-sensei. You can check our yearbooks if needed.” 

The mothers shook their heads and quickly apologized to Yachi before hurriedly leaving the school premises. Kei wasn’t done, however. “Please do not attempt to make another gossip especially about my nephew. You do know that here in Japan, gossip mongers can be charged with legal cases,” he warned the mother who began the nasty rumors. She nodded her head and moved to go out of the school gate. 

“Thank you, Michimiya-sensei,” Kei turned to the senpai with a small bow. He was still keeping it professional as some of the mothers might still be watching his movements around Yachi. “Yachi-sensei, I’ll see you at the homecoming.” Then he turned and left as well. 

Yachi gripped the small envelope in her hands and moved to enter her classroom. She wanted to run after him and hug him. She definitely missed the man, but she had to restrain herself. 

“Kiyoko-chan,” Yui-senpai spoke to her batchmate. “How do you know for sure if a guy was pining for you?” 

“He prints out an email invitation to pass on to his crush?” Kiyoko responded with an all-knowing smirk. 

Shocked at the statement, Yachi whipped her phone out to check her email, and sure enough, an electronic mail with an RSVP link about the homecoming was in her inbox. Then… what is this envelope? 

She opened it, and her tears welled in her eyes as she read Kei’s beautiful handwriting. 

**Act naturally around Koshiro. Don’t worry about the mothers. I got your back. Also, I will wait for you. I don’t care how long. I will wait for the perfect moment to date you.**

Yachi held back the tears. 

“Oho. Something’s at the back as well,” Kanoka chimed in. Yachi turned it over and it was the last straw. 

**I love you, Yachi. I’ll wait. Patiently, I will wait for you. Kei.**

Tears streamed down Yachi’s cheeks as she pressed the letter to her chest. 

_I love you too, Kei,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't choose which one I prefer so I'm gonna put both. 
> 
> Rumors by Ava Max and Rumors by Lindsay Lohan <3
> 
> PS. Also, try and keep kids out of adult problems especially if they're not the main reason. :'( My heart broke for Koshi on this chapter, really.


	8. Here With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's love if there're no trying times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Violence, Attempted Sexual Assault
> 
> I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO ALL KUROO STANS IF I MADE HIM TOO MUCH OF AN ASS IN THIS CHAPTER! :'( Seriously though. I love Kuroo too. <3 
> 
> Last chapter of Yachi's arc. <3
> 
> CHEERS and BEERS! ^_^

Kei and Yachi resumed their usual communications through messages and video calls. They really missed seeing each other but they had to restrain themselves from meeting up again. Anyway, there was the Homecoming in Karasuno where they’d be able to see each other. 

She was in the midst of choosing a dress to wear to the Homecoming and Kei was giving her his honest opinions to which would be nicer or fits her better. 

“Try the grey one, babe,” he commented, forgetting to control himself about the endearment. She looked at him and smirked at the term. 

“Sure, _baaabeee,_ ” she replied in her most sarcastic manner. 

Kei cocked his head to his right, utterly confused. “Why? We just agreed not to see each other for a while, and not date at the moment. But you know that I love you and you’re the only one I want to call ‘babe.’ You know it, right?” Yachi blushed a wild strawberry red at Kei’s words. He continued, however. “Why? Am I not your babe? Or you prefer someone else to call you babe?” 

She whipped her head to the direction of her phone and yelled indignantly, “Of course not! I-” she couldn’t finish her sentence. She thought of it and decided she would tell him at the Homecoming. 

“You?” Kei egged her on. 

“I’m not the kind of person who switches partners in an instant,” she said with as much pride she can muster to match the open-faced lie she threw at him. Well, it was not that much of a lie as it was actually true. She turned her back to him and changed her clothes, completely ignoring the fact that he was watching her through the video call. 

“Lower please, baby,” he called out to her. She turned in time to see him smirking, waiting for the next part of her unintentional show. She returned his smirks and continued changing her clothes. The off shoulder grey dress sat well on her chest and fell to just above her knee. It was somewhat a tight dress that accentuated her curves at the right places and Kei’s breath got caught in his chest at the sight of her. “Yeah. That one looks really good on you.” 

“Huh? Are you sure?” she checked herself again at the mirror. “It feels lackluster.”

“How would that happen? You’re the one wearing it.” He stared at Yachi from the comfort of his own apartment. “I wish I could be there to hug you so you’d have no reason to doubt if you look good or not. Besides, you always look good. You’ve looked really good even back then.”

“What was that, Kei?” she thought she heard him wrong or something. 

“Nothing, love. Just… yeah, that dress for the homecoming. Okay?” he assured her again that she looks lovely, and eventually, she caved in, and decided to actually use the dress as per Kei’s suggestion. 

Yachi shrugged it off and continued, “Hair up or a simple hair tie at the back?” 

“Hair up. Your neck is sooo hot.” Kei wolf-whistled at her as she gathered her hair into a messy bun with some of the strands falling over the sides and front. “Yachi. Just like that. I have the perfect hair clip for you.” 

“You do? I want to see it first,” Yachi demanded out of fear that it probably wasn’t the best-looking clip. 

Kei pretended to look hurt at her demand and used his pout on her, “What? You don’t trust me, babe? Would I ever adorn you with a tacky design?” 

Yachi sighed in defeat, “Well, you are right about that. And you do know that I’ll beat you up if you do.”

“Hahahaha! Of course, of course. My five-foot-two baby can totally beat me up if I ever dress her in a tacky fashion.” 

Yachi missed seeing him smile and she stared at him through the phone screen. 

“Babe? Yachi?” Yachi snapped out of her thoughts as he called her name. 

“Uh, yeah?” 

“You’re spacing out,” Kei smiled at her. 

“I missed your smile, Kei.” It was sudden. Like the words decided to jump off her tongue and hurl themselves on to Kei. 

“I miss you too, Yachi.” Kei replied with the same longing Yachi had. “I can’t wait to see you again at the homecoming.”

“I wanna hug you right now,” Yachi moved to the bed to hug one of her pillows, pretending it was Kei. 

“I’ll hug you when I see you,” Kei assured her. 

“Promise?” 

“Of course, love.” Kei stared at her more until the doorbell of his apartment rang. He got up and opened the door to reveal his nephew (the boy you could easily confuse as his own son) running up to hug him. 

Yachi was mesmerized by the sight. She longed for the day when she would have a child with Kei, and he’s run up to his father in the same manner. 

_What?_ A wild and rapid blush covered her entire face at the boldness of the thought. _Even for someone like me, that’s too straight forward and fast._

Yachi forced herself to calm down, at least enough to greet Koshiro who ran up to the phone screen and began to narrate his story about his new dinosaur. 

They stayed that way for another hour before Kei told Koshiro to say goodbye because his teacher hasn’t had lunch yet. 

“Okay. You should say goodbye, too, oji-chan,” Koshiro quipped. 

“Goodbye, Yachi-sensei. Please eat your meal well,” Kei winked at the blonde woman. 

“Goodbye you two. Enjoy your weekend,” she waved at them. 

“Huh?” Koshiro cocked his head to the right, a complete and perfect miniature of his uncle who did the same hours prior. 

“What is it, Ko-chan?” the taller man asked. 

“How come you didn’t tell her you love her?” Yachi and Kei both blushed at the boy’s words. 

“Why would you expect that from us?” Kei retorted to the boy. 

“Well, mom and dad always say ‘I love you’ to each other when they say goodbye. Don’t you guys do that? It’s okay with me.” The boy was definitely smirking at his uncle, as if daring him to chicken out. Kei wanted to explain things to him but he lost his chance. The boy jumped off the couch and bounced to the kitchen, grabbing any food he could find on the lower part of the fridge. The blonde adults were left dumbfounded and staring at each other across their phone screens. 

“Well, enjoy your weekend with Ko-chan,” Yachi broke the silence and smiled through the screen. Kei took a deep breath and smiled at her before replying. 

“You too, Yachi. I’ll see you next weekend for the homecoming. I love you.”

Yachi turned a deep shade of red and immediately dropped the call. Kei giggled at how flustered his beloved girl was. He took a moment to calm down and keep his phone before wrestling his nephew out of his breath for being cheeky with his remarks. 

On the other end of the call, Yachi stared at the now black screen, processing how Kei was completely serious about his statement to her. She smiled and touched the screen before whispering, “I love you too, Kei.” 

\--------------

The week went by so fast, Yachi did not have enough time to process it. One moment she was teaching arts and crafts to her children, the next thing she knew, she was preparing herself for the homecoming at Karasuno High School. 

Yachi wore the off-shoulder dress like Kei suggested and tied her hair up in a messy bun. Finally, after weeks of not seeing each other, she will be with Kei again. She definitely missed the man, all six feet and five inches of him… and maybe another six inches of him below the belt area. She stifled a mischievous grin at the thought of missing his dick as well. _Excusable, though. He was great in bed, I mean,_ she thought, shaking her head, imagining taking him back to her apartment for another heady night. Yeah, she just might.

Yachi was picked up by Hinata and Kageyama, and she was surprised to see Kanoka and Kiyoko at the backseat of their car. 

“Well, now that everyone’s here, let’s go to a party!” Kiyoko announced to the people in the car. 

“Uhm. About that,” Hinata began. He seemed unsure of something, but it seemed important. 

“Anything wrong, Sho-chan?” Kanoka asked gently. 

“Tobio, I can’t say it,” he looked at a tense Kageyama with pleading – no, scared – eyes. 

“Why are you so scared, Sho?” Kiyoko asked him. Kageyama took a big gulp of air, and then he answered. 

“Asahi-san told us that Kuroo-san is coming to the homecoming.” 

“WHAT?” the two ladies nearly screamed while Yachi sat frozen, her hands completely cold. Kuroo Tetsurou is coming. She will see him again. All at once, all the bad memories crept up to the surface – how he almost always invalidates Yachi’s work, saying women should only be at home to care for the family, not acknowledging her achievements, and their break up. Yachi tears welled in her eyes at the thought of him shouting through the phone, telling her to quit her job because she was being a lousy girlfriend, cursing at her. 

Her hands were white with all the clenching she was doing. Kanoka took her hands and held it tight. “We’re here. Kei will be there too. We’ll keep him away from you. We promise.” 

She looked up to see the reassuring faces of Kiyoko, Kageyama, and Hinata. She felt a bit better, especially at the thought that Kei would be there. Yachi took a deep breath and calmed herself down. “You’re right. I don’t need to talk to him or anything. I’ll just avoid him, and stay with you guys and Kei.” 

“More like stay with Kei the whole night,” Hinata chuckled. “We’d probably be lucky if our beanpole of a blocker would let you out of his reach even for a few minutes.” 

The three others nodded in agreement. It was decided then. They will still attend the homecoming. 

The event went well if Yachi was to be asked, though she did not like that there was no free seating and the volleyball clubs and the other sports clubs were given specific seats up front and near the stage. Her phone vibrated and she took it out of her silver clutch to read the message. 

**Kei: You look great. But I haven’t given you your clip yet. :(**

**Yachi: It’s fine. It can wait. You look handsome. <3 **

**Kei: Wanna hug you rn. :(**

**Yachi: Later, love. I’ll kiss u too. :***

**Kei: Screencap. Take responsibility for your promises, sensei. <3 **

**Yachi: Ofc, love. <3 **

She smiled and sighed at how domestic his text messages were. Yachi sat in silence for another half an hour, admiring his lovely blonde man on the other table, that she forgot she had a problem lurking somewhere in the hall. 

“Kanoka-chan, Kiyoko-senpai, I’m gonna go to the toilet.” She began to stand up, placing her clutch bag on the table. 

“We’ll go with you,” Kanoka said. 

“It’s just the toilet, Kanoka-chan. I’ll be fine,” she replied. 

“Fine. But be back quickly,” Kiyoko reminded her. 

“Yes, Kiyoko-senpai,” she smiled, completely forgetting about Kuroo. 

She finished washing up at the toilet and went out when she was blocked by a tall figure, but she knew it was not Kei. The aura of the man was dark and ominous, whereas Kei’s aura feels homey and loving. She looked up to see the face of Kuroo Tetsurou. He smells like he had been drinking prior to talking to her.

Yachi steeled herself and braced for impact. “Good evening, Kuroo-san.” She moved to the left to get away from him. 

“Kuroo-san?” he held her wrist, pulling her back sharply to his proximity. “You used to call me baby. Or if I remember right, you loved it when you called me ‘master’ when you’re playing as my personal slut, right?” 

“Please let me go, Kuroo-san,” Yachi tried to keep her voice neutral. 

“Let’s go angel. I still have some things to talk to you about.” Kuroo started tugging at her wrist, but she shook it hard causing his grip to loosen. 

“I don’t want to go anywhere with you,” Yachi hissed. “If you think I have forgotten everything, you’re wrong.” She turned her back to him, but Kuroo was quick. 

“Yachi, love,” he said as he pulled her back, spun her around and buried his face in her shoulder, all while tightening his embrace around her waist. 

“Kuroo-san, please let me go. We’re through,” Yachi whispered into his ear. 

“Can we please just talk? Properly talk, please,” Kuroo begged and Yachi felt like getting away from his grip. It felt disgusting to still be held by Kuroo. 

“Let me go first.” Kuroo let go of her waist, holding her wrist and gently dragging her to the back door of the gym. 

Kei stood behind the pillar where he watched the woman he loves being ushered out the door by her ex. _Ah, damn,_ he thought and went back to his seat at the volleyball team’s table. 

Hinata was quick to notice a change in Kei’s reaction as he sat back down and grabbed the wine bottle to pour himself a glass. He waited for Kei to finish the glass before asking. 

“Tsukki. Anything wrong?” Hinata pried gently, and Kageyama looked to see what Hinata was worried about. 

“Have you ever felt so stupid for thinking things are okay with you and your…” _ah yes, she’s not my girlfriend yet,_ he reminded himself. 

“Your?” Kageyama asked with a hit of urgency. 

“Person… then all of a sudden, they still choose their exes,” Kei took another swig of the wine. 

“They what?” Hinata, Kageyama, and surprisingly, Daichi, all asked him in unison. 

“Tsukki! Where’s Yachi?” Hinata’s eyes reflected fear and his hands were trembling. 

“She went with Kuroo-san out the back door,” Kei said, hurt barely emanating from his tone, as Hinata’s fear was also creeping up his own body. Was he missing something important?

Kageyama was already calling Yachi’s phone. “Tobio-kun?” Kanoka answered the call. 

“Eh? Kanoka-san?” Kageyama looked to their spot a few tables down and understood. Yachi left her bag with the two. “Kei said Kuroo took Yachi!” 

“HE WHAT?” Kanoka dropped the call and she and Kiyoko swiftly ran to Kageyama’s spot. Hinata was rapidly explaining to Kei what happened between Kuroo and Yachi and how the latter was deathly afraid to see him. 

“Shit! I’m so stupid!” he palmed his face in frustration of letting his jealousy get the better of him. 

“No! You didn’t know. She didn’t want to tell you because she was happy with you,” Kanoka said. 

“Can we focus on that later? Yachi’s missing,” Kiyoko said.

“I’ve already informed Yui. I’ll come look with you guys,” Daichi stood up from his chair and led the way out of the hall. 

They went around the school grounds trying to see where Kuroo might have taken Yachi to no avail. Kei went towards the gym they used for practice and that’s where he heard it. 

“Kuroo, let go of me,” Yachi’s scared whimpers and sobs were muffled but audible. “Help, please, help me!” 

“They’re all busy in the hall, honey,” Kuroo pulled her dress down and exposed her breasts to the cold December air. He bit on Yachi’s collarbone and licked a stripe up her neck, all while slipping his hands under her skirt and thumbing her clit above her panties.

Kei saw red and like a bull, he charged at Kuroo, landing a quick but heavy punch on Kuroo’s face. 

“Touch Yachi one more time and I’ll kill you, you bastard,” Kei warned him. 

“Yacchan, this your new toy? Had he been in bed with you? Does he know how much of a slut you are?” he teased the half-naked woman grasping for cover on the ground. 

“Don’t you dare talk to her like that,” Kei was livid. 

“Why? She was mine first. I bet you she’d still pick my dick over yours,” he cocked his brow towards Kei as if challenging him. 

“Bastard,” Kei lunged forward and Kuroo caught him in an uppercut on his stomach. Kei winced at the pain but countered with a left punch that made contact with Kuroo’s face. 

“Kei!” Yachi shouted, but to no avail. Kei kept hitting Kuroo until he able to pin him to the ground under him. He was able to punch him three more times before Daichi came and broke up the fight. Kei ran to Yachi, covering her quickly with his suit jacket, hugging her tight and showering her face with light kisses. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Kei picked her up and carried her in princess-style. 

“Kiyoko-senpai, Kanoka-san, can I take her home with me for tonight? I just want to make sure she’ll be okay,” Kei turned to the two women. They both nodded. 

“We’ll bring Kanoka-chan and Kiyoko-senpai back to their homes as well, Daichi-san,” Kageyama told their captain. 

“That would be best,” he answered in time to see Yui running towards them, and man, was she livid. 

“Yachi, are you alright?” Yui turned to her kouhai first. The latter nodded slow before burrowing her head in Kei’s chest. “Take care of her,” her instruction to Kei was short and crisp. She turned to her fiancé and they discussed something out of earshot of their kouhais. Yui called Kiyoko for a while and asked her about something, to which the latter nodded. They walked back to Yachi and Kiyoko spoke to her.

“Yachi. Do you want to file charges against Kuroo? Everything he did is considered as assault,” Kiyoko’s eyes were screaming ‘please say yes.’

“I’ll think about it first,” Yachi’s eyes were filled with unshed tears and her hands were clutching Kei’s button-down shirt really hard to the point that the area she was holding was already too wrinkled. 

Kei excused the two of them and took Yachi to his car, and fastened the seatbelt for her. She was quiet all the way to Kei’s apartment. He carried her all the way up to his bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. 

“I want to shower, Kei. Can I?” Yachi asked quietly, avoiding eye contact. 

“Of course. Let me get you a clean towel,” Kei said. 

“And a paper bag please.” Kei was confused but he obliged. He gave her a clean towel and one of his smaller shirts she could change into, and the paper bag. Yachi went to the bathroom. The water from the shower echoed and sounded through the door, and Kei listened as he changed his clothes and dumped the blood-stained ones in his laundry basket. It was faint, but he was sure he heard Yachi sniffing in the shower. 

She came out of the bathroom wearing his shirt and all her clothes in a paper bag, including her shoes. She placed the bag on the floor near his bedside table. Kei sat on the edge of his bed and opened his arms for her. Yachi took small steps before collapsing on his lap, burying her head in the crook of his neck. She clutched his shirt and hiked her legs on top of his, desperately clinging on to his warmth and security before she sobbed uncontrollably in his arms. 

Kei ran his hand through her hair and smoothened it as his other hand rubbed calming circles on her leg. He supported her weight and made her as comfortable as he can. They stayed that way for a few minutes before shifting positions, bringing her to the center of the bed and hugging her close and kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and slept in Kei’s embrace. 

_As long as he’s here, I’ll be okay,_ she reassured herself before allowing herself to drift to sleep. 

She woke up again without Kei’s arms around her. She turned to the door in time to see Kei carrying a paper bag of fast-food deliveries. 

“You’re up. I got food. Let’s eat first,” Kei spoke in a soft manner she heard for the first time. 

He ushered her to a sitting position as he spread the food on his bed, using the bed cover as a blanket for the food. 

“We can go to the dining table you know,” Yachi said as she absently tucked a strand of blonde curly hair behind Kei’s ear. 

“It’s okay,” Kei smiled at her. “You need lots of rest, Yachi.” 

“Yachi,” she whispered. “Not baby?” 

Kei smiled and closed the gap between them. He pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, cupping her cheeks and rubbing his nose to her after. 

“Baby. Love. Babe,” Kei kissed her nose in between words. “I’ll call you whatever you like.” 

“Thank you, Kei. I probably wouldn’t be here if you didn’t get there on time,” she threaded her fingers through his hair, caressing her soft locks. 

Kei shook his head and Yachi was shocked to see tears cascading from his eyes. 

“Kei?” 

“I’m sorry, baby. It was my fault,” Kei tried to look Yachi in the eye. To answer the confusion in Yachi’s face, Kei continued. “I saw you come out of the toilet and Kuroo was there. He was talking to you. I thought you were getting back with him, and jealousy got the better of me and I walked away.” 

“Shhh… shhh…” She leaned closer to the man, kneeled on the bed to be a few inches taller than him, and held his face close to her chest. “Babe, you didn’t know. We never talked about it. It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I let him pull me. I was weak to resist him.” She began crying all the same. 

“Do you…” Kei wanted to ask but the question got caught in his throat.

“Hmmm?” she hummed in question. She wanted to know his question. 

Kei mustered the courage to ask. “Do you still want him?”

“Between you and Kuroo, I know I’m much happier with you, baby,” Yachi kissed the top of his head. “I want _you._ I love _you_.” 

Kei looked up from his position and stared at her. “What?” 

“I love you. I wanted to tell you at the homecoming. But I guess, fate has her own decisions for tonight, right?” she cupped his face again with her hands and moved closer. “I love you, Tsukishima Kei. I don’t really care if I’m your nephew’s teacher. I want you. I love you. I’m staying with you if you want to.” 

Kei closed the gap between their faces with a kiss. “Silly woman. Of course, I want you, too. I love you, so much. And thank you for choosing me.” 

“It’s a no-brainer, really. Between sweet and caring you, and the asshole him, I’ll choose you a hundred times over,” she peppered his cheeks with small and quick kisses. “I just wish I chose you back in high school. Maybe we’d have kids now,” she chuckled. 

Kei’s cheeks and ears turned red at her words. “Well, you were busy with Kuroo-san that you did not notice me. And I shrank myself in the corner because how on earth could I compete with him for your heart? I mean, I’ve loved you since we were in first year in Karasuno, but I never seemed to ever catch your attention. I tried to talk to you, but you were always in a rush.” He exhaled a sigh of frustration that he’s been keeping in his heart for all 7 years since freshman year in high school. 

He closed his eyes and remembered the very first day he saw Yachi Hitoka in the school grounds. Her short blonde hair gleamed in the sun, tied by a star clip that made her look much cuter. She stumbled a couple of times as she made her way up to the school building, smiling shyly to her friends. 

She always was the top student in Class 1-5 while he was usually the 4th in Class 1-4, but never lower than 5th. She never looked his way, but he always stared at her if he had the chance. 

Now, finally, after 7 years since their freshman year, Yachi Hitoka is finally in his arms. 

“I’m sorry for that. In my defense I was young and made poor choices then. It won’t happen again. I’m sure now with you,” she said as Kei placed his head back on Yachi’s chest, listening to her steady heartbeat and savoring the warmth of their closeness. 

“Dreams do come true,” he whispered in her chest, as she rubbed circles on his back. 

\-----------------------

Weeks after the homecoming fiasco, Kei was loading boxes in their new apartment. He and Yachi decided to find a new apartment and move in together, ushering the new year together. 

“Hey, you two!” Akiteru called out to the two blondes carrying boxes. 

“Akiteru-san,” Yachi answered, setting down the box. 

“Nii-chan,” Saeko chimed in. “You know you can call us nii-chan and nee-chan, right? Keep the formality in school, Hitoka-chan.” She winked at her as she gave her a peck on the cheek. She giggled at the closeness the couple was showering her. 

“Okay, Saeko-nee-chan,” she smiled as a young blonde came up to complete the set of blondes at the hall of their new apartment. 

“Yachi-sensei?” he whispered and his parents laughed. 

“Are you not sure who you’re talking to Ko-chan?” Saeko asked her boy. 

“Uhm. I’m just not sure if I should call her oba-chan or Yachi-sensei.” He was blushing and he’s just as adorable as Kei, Yachi thought, resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks. 

“Tell you what, buddy. When it’s just the five of us, call her oba-chan,” Kei instructed his nephew. 

“What if I want to call her oba-chan all the time?” Koshiro pouted. 

“Then you have to wait until I marry her, deal?” Kei spoke so casually about marriage without even skipping a beat, it made Yachi blush profusely. 

“Is that gonna take long?” Koshiro asked, but this time with bright and expectant eyes.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Kei turned to Yachi and winked at her before proceeding to unpack the boxes containing their stuff. 

Koshiro turned to Yachi this time. “You’ll marry him, right?” 

Yachi rolled with the punches and smiled at the boy, “If he asks, then why not?” Koshiro beamed at her and happily rushed to get another small box of his uncle’s things to bring inside the apartment. 

The kitchen was the first to be set up and the five blondes sat around the dining table and opening boxes of delivery food, passing food and banters back and forth across the table. After a few minutes, it got silent as everyone focused to enjoy their food and rest their bodies a bit. 

“I want to change schools next year, mom.” Koshiro spoke so suddenly that all four adults stopped and stared at him. 

“Ko-chan? Why?” Saeko was struck with confusion at her son’s words. 

“Uncle won’t be able to date Yachi-sensei if I’m still at school, right?” Koshiro looked down at the table, and his eyes filled with tears. “I heard all those things those other moms said about them. I don’t want to be a burden to them.” 

“Ko-chan, you’re not a burden to us,” Kei put down his cutlery and moved to kneel in front of the boy. He took the boy’s hands and leveled his gaze with him. 

“If anything, I should thank you for going to that school and telling me all about your teacher. I wouldn’t have found her again if you didn’t go to your school, you know. I’ve had a huge crush on your teacher back when we were in high school but I lost her when we got to college." He wiped the tears from Koshiro's face before continuing, "Don’t worry, okay? I’m not losing her this time. You leave the worrying about adult things to the adults. Just enjoy going to school, okay?” Koshiro nodded and was worry-free about his uncle and future aunt for the rest of the day. 

They all helped in cleaning and unpacking the living room, plugging the TV in place and putting Kei’s gaming consoles together. They watched another dinosaur movie while eating pizza for dinner and Koshiro wedged himself in between Kei and Yachi. The boy snuggled up to Yachi mid-movie and Kei felt himself melting at the sight. 

He touched Yachi’s hair with his hand before wrapping the same hand around her shoulder and pulling the two blondes close to him and planting a kiss on Yachi’s forehead. 

Koshiro fell asleep before the movie ended and the married couple decided to take their leave. Saeko picked up his son in her arms as Akiteru packed their bags. The two elders bid goodnight to the younger ones, and wished them well. 

“Mom? Are we going home now?” Koshiro stirred at the sound of goodbyes being exchanged. 

“Yes, Ko-chan. Say goodbye to your aunt and uncle.” Saeko shifted him in her arms to be able to say goodbye to the younger couple. Yachi felt her heart swell at being called ‘aunt’.

He gave the two a sleepy goodbye hug and the family was out the door. 

“Ko-chan was really cute and sweet,” Yachi mused as she started to clean up the pizza boxes, and Kei was wiping the coffee table. 

“Yeah. Seeing you all snuggled up with him, made me think of things,” Kei answered without looking up at her. 

“Like what?” curiosity was getting the better of her. Kei stopped what he was doing and walked up to Yachi, pulling her to the couch and enveloping her in a tight hug. 

“Like how I want to have a family with you. And how I want to see you snuggling with our baby on the couch, maybe? Or how I see myself fetching our son from school… ah wait. I’ll fetch you _and_ our son from school,” he amended. 

“Me? You don’t want me as a housewife?” Yachi looked up. 

“Do you want to? For all I know, you love your job. I’m not gonna force you to quit teaching unless you really want to,” Kei stared into her eyes and she saw the sincerity of his words. “Babe, you’re your own person. If you want to continue working even when we have children, I wouldn’t dream of stopping you. I’m here to support your dreams, love.” 

Tears streaked Yachi’s face as she buried her face in Kei’s chest, her heart overflowing with happiness. “Thank you, Kei.” 

“It’s no big deal, baby. But you do have to marry me first, you know,” Kei chuckled and Yachi’s face came up from his chest again. 

“Like I told your nephew, you gotta ask first!” she sneered as she punched his chest lightly. 

“Sure, honey.” Kei stood up and took a small velvet box and knelt in front of Yachi. “How about it, love? Wanna get married?” he opened the small box and offered a rose gold ring to the woman in front of him. Yachi can only nod in agreement. Her tears turned from grateful to downright happy. Kei took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger, sealing everything with a kiss on her lips after. 

Yachi announced it to everyone on her social media account by means of a photo of Kei hugging her while pressing a kiss on her cheek, all while she’s showing off the ring on her finger. The caption only read, **Guess we’re getting married soon, huh? Love you so much, Kei. <3 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here With Me by Marshmello and CHVRCHES <3
> 
> When I first heard this song, I felt like it totally screamed Tsukiyachi. So here's where their story comes full circle with the title. 
> 
> If you have read up to this part, I am grateful! Thank you so much! <3 
> 
> Next arc is Kanoka with Sakusa. Might try and finish it in a week or two. Hope you guys would still read it. ^_^ 
> 
> LAST ONE! If you're looking for Kei's gift - the hair clip - no, I did not forget. ^_^ I'll just surprise ya'll! ^_^


End file.
